Amoureux d'un yakusa
by AsamiUsagi
Summary: Aizen Sosuke est un chef yakuza de 29 ans responsable d'une grande organisation criminelle ayant diverses activités, l'une d'elle est le prêt. Isshin Kurosaki a commis l'erreur d'emprunter de l'argent à cette organisation. Un jour Aizen accompagne l'un de ses hommes chez Isshin pour réclamer un remboursement. C'est à moment qu'Ichigo revient du lycée. Peut-il changer la situation.
1. Chapter 1

_Premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, s'il vous plait postez des commentaires. _

Cet après-midi-là, Aizen Sosuke était blasé. Depuis ce matin, il accompagnait un des usuriers qui travaillaient pour lui car on lui avait reporté qu'un clan rival commençait à empiéter sur leur territoire et il avait voulu vérifier par lui-même ce qu'il en était. La perspective d'une guerre de clan ne l'enchantait guère et il espérait qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse rumeur. Il n'avait pour l'instant rien remarqué d'anormal et commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Il avait heureusement eu la bonne idée d'emmener son bras droit, Ichimaru Gin, avec lui. Ce dernier égayait un peu l'atmosphère en étant tour à tour sarcastique et menaçant envers leurs "clients". L'activité journalière de l'usurier, qu'ils accompagnaient, consistait en une série de visites à ceux qui leurs avait emprunté de l'argent pour récolter les intérêts. Et franchement Aizen trouvait incroyable que cet imbécile puisse obtenir le moindre remboursement. Il laissait leurs clients se plaindre et argumenter. Il y avait longtemps qu'Aizen n'effectuait plus ce genre de besognes mais on n'oubliait jamais les bases : menacer et violenter. Bien qu'en général menacer suffisait.

Le client qu'il avait devant lui était navrant de banalité. Un médecin raté dans une petite clinique minable. Il aurait mieux fait de vendre cette clinique et d'essayer de trouver du travail dans un hôpital, mais évidemment pour des raisons sentimentales il avait choisi d'emprunter de l'argent à l'un des usuriers d'Aizen pour la sauver du naufrage. D'après ce qu'Aizen avait compris c'était la clinique qu'il avait ouverte avec sa femme, aujourd'hui décédé, c'est pourquoi il y tenait tant. Aizen trouvait ça pathétique, foutre toute sa vie en l'air et se retrouver à la rue avec ses enfants pour de vieux souvenirs, c'était vraiment stupide. Il était bien sûr impensable qu'il pût un jour les rembourser, Aizen en était parfaitement conscient tout comme ce client, Kurosaki Isshin. Aizen ne s'était pas occupé de l'accord personnellement, il avait des choses plus importantes, des affaires… disons plus « délicates » et qui heureusement demandaient un peu plus d'efforts intellectuels. Mais il devait admettre que celui qui s'en était occupé avait fait du bon travail. Isshin leur verserait de l'argent tous les mois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus un centimes et lorsqu'il ne pourra plus, ils reprendront la clinique et la maison qu'il avait mises en garantit. C'était parfait, l'endroit où se situait la clinique était très avantageux, Aizen prévoyait de la faire démolir et de bâtir des logements dans cette zone. Il avait déjà acheté la plus part des terrains alentours, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi Kurosaki Isshin n'avait plus beaucoup de clients ces derniers temps et se retrouvait donc dans cette situation. Aizen le méprisait intérieurement, s'il avait pris la peine de se renseigner avant de contracter des dettes, il aurait su que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien et aurait peut-être tout simplement déménagé ailleurs, mais non il avait été trop stupide ou paresseux pour se donner cette peine. Décidément Aizen ne supportait pas ce genre de perdant, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse se laisser tout prendre de cette manière, qu'on se complaise dans le rôle de victime comme cet homme le faisait. Aizen n'était pas né riche loin de là, il avait dû se battre et écraser les autres pour gagner puis pour garder ce qu'il possédait aujourd'hui. Officiellement il dirigeait un grand cabinet d'avocats, mais ce n'était que la partie émergé de l'iceberg et ses activités s'étendaient bien au-delà du cadre de la loi. Cela aller des projets immobiliers aux petits rackets, en passant par la défense des criminels, en particulier ceux de son organisation. Être avocat lui apportait un gros avantage sur les autres clans, connaitre la loi signifiait d'une part pouvoir la contourner et d'autre part l'utiliser à son avantage. Vu tout le chemin qu'il avait parcours pour en arriver là, Aizen trouvait vraiment ridicule de se retrouver à nouveau à jouer les usuriers avec ce pauvre type. En fait ce minable lui rappelait son père… Non il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Ce projet immobilier allait lui rapporté pas mal d'argent, voilà ce qui compté, c'est pourquoi ce n'était pas le moment qu'un gang rival vienne s'installer dans les parages.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi encore un peu de temps, je sais que je n'ai pas encore tout la somme de ce mois-ci, mais avec un peu plus de temps… »

« Avec un peu plus de temps, quoi ? » L'interrompit Aizen que cet homme agaçait de plus en plus, ne pouvait-il pas au moins admettre la défaite avec dignité. « Vous avez déjà sans doutes compris que vous n'arriverez jamais à nous rembourser. Alors à quoi bon insister ? Laissez-vous faire tranquillement et essayez de sauver le peu de biens qu'il reste. » Puis il ajouta avec un sourire plein de mépris. « A moins que vous ne vous attendiez à ce qu'un miracle se produise et que vous puissiez tout garder, votre clinique, votre dignité… Ne rêvez pas votre dignité vous l'avez déjà perdue, et votre clinique ce n'est qu'une question de semaines tout au plus. Vous tenez vraiment à perdre le peu d'argent qu'il vous reste et vous retrouver dehors dans le froid avec vos enfants, vous en avez trois c'est ça ? Il n'y aura pas de miracle, alors renonçait et cédez nous votre clinique ! »

Tout le monde dans la pièce resta silencieux un moment. Isshin n'osait rien répondre, ce type le faisait vraiment flipper, et pourtant il en avait vu des yakuzas dans sa vie, il lui était même arrivé soigner des mecs du Seireitei, c'était d'ailleurs à eux qu'il avait d'abord essayé d'emprunter de l'argent mais ils avaient refusé, ils avaient tenté de lui expliquer que sa clinique était perdue et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, ils lui avaient parlé d'un projet immobilier mais Isshin ne les avait pas écouté. Il voulait trop garder cette clinique en souvenir de Masaki. Il s'en voulait à présent mais c'était trop tard. Cet homme devant lui ne ressemblait pas du tout aux yakuzas qu'il connaissait, il se dégageait de lui aura de danger hallucinante. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il l'avait compris à l'instant où il l'avait vu entrer chez lui. Son « collecteur » habituel ne les avait pas présenté lui et son associé à la tête de serpent, qui d'ailleurs était presque aussi impressionnant. Il se rappelait avoir entendu ce dernier appeler le brun « Taicho » c'est-à-dire Capitaine, mais c'était tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici tous les deux mais ils n'avaient pas semblé particulièrement intéressé par lui jusqu'à cet instant. Cet homme le regardait avec des yeux froids et calculateurs, il lui sembla lire du mépris dans son regard mais c'était difficile à dire tant il paraissait inexpressif. Même s'il était effrayant Isshin ne voulait pas renoncer si facilement.

« Je ne peux pas, Masaki… » Même à lui sa voix paraissait pathétique.

« Vous préférez donc… »

« Aizen Taicho. » L'interrompit Gin

Aizen tourna la tête dans la direction où regardait Gin et compris la raison de cette interruption. A l'entrée de la pièce se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux orange. Ce dernier revenait visiblement du lycée et d'après son apparence il devait y être en dernière année. C'était le fils d'Isshin, Kurosaki Ichigo. Isshin lui était stupéfait et encore plus inquiet qu'il y a quelques secondes. Il avait bien entendu « Aizen ». Il savait qui s'était bien sûr, son « collecteur » lui en avait parlé, les gars du Seireitei aussi, tous semblaient absolument terrifiés par lui. C'était le chef d'un grand clan de yakuzas, aussi puissant si ce n'est plus que le Seireitei, le clan Las Noches. Même si officiellement il dirigeait un simple cabinet d'avocat, dans le milieu tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une couverture. Si c'était bien Aizen qu'il avait en face de lui alors tout était perdu. _Putain_. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire, il allait vraiment tout perdre.

Ichigo avait senti l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans la pièce en y entrant, il savait que son père avait des ennuis et qu'il devait de l'argent. Il comprit donc que ces hommes étaient surement là pour ça.

« Bonjour » Dit celui des trois qui avait un sourire de serpent. « Ton père et nous sommes en pleine discussion, pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls, s'il te plait. »

Ichigo hésita, il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul s'il avait des problèmes.

« Ichigo, va dans ta chambre. » Lui ordonna Isshin d'un ton autoritaire, il ne voulait pas que son fils le voit comme ça, qu'il le voit humilié.

Ichigo hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il passa donc devant les quatre hommes quand un de ses livres tomba de son sac à dos. Le grand brun se baissa pour le ramasser et paru surpris en voyant le titre.

« Un livre d'astronomie ? N'es-tu pas trop jeune pour un livre de ce niveau ? »

« Pas du tout ! » S'offusqua Ichigo. « Et d'ailleurs, comment connaissez-vous le niveau de ce livre ? »

« Il se trouve que je l'ai déjà lu. » Lui répondit Aizen d'un air amusé. Très peu de personnes, même si elles ne le connaissaient pas, osaient lui parler comme ça.

« Oh. » Répondit Ichigo un peu gêné. « Et vous en avez pensé quoi ? » Ne put il s'empêcher de demander, il était trop rare pour lui de rencontrer des gens qui s'intéressaient de près ou de loin à l'astronomie.

« C'est correct. Cependant certaines théories sont un peu tirées par les cheveux, en particulier celle du chapitre 8. »

« Oh oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand je l'ai lu. Franchement tout le reste du livre est sérieux mais ce chapitre contredit la plupart des théories actuelles sur l'univers, en plus l'auteur ne présente aucune donnée, ni aucun résultat pour étayer sa théorie. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Dit Ichigo d'une voix enthousiaste.

Cet homme lui avait fait une mauvaise impression au départ, c'est vrai qu'il paraissait un peu louche, et en plus quand il était entré dans la pièce il avait senti que l'atmosphère était lourde. Il savait que son père avait des ennuis financiers et il avait cru que c'était peut-être pour ça que ces hommes étaient là. Mais finalement c'était quelqu'un de plutôt intéressant. Enfin pour lui tout ceux avec il pouvait parler d'astronomie étaient intéressants, et ces personnes s'élevaient au nombre très impressionnant de deux : Son ami Ishida et cet homme devant lui.

Aizen, lui, était assez surpris qu'un si jeune homme s'y connaisse autant dans ce domaine. L'astronomie était l'une de ses passions mais il était rare qu'il trouve l'occasion d'en parler. Surtout dans son travail où il passait plus de temps à menacer diverses personnes qu'à discuter tranquillement. Il regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme, « Ichigo » comme l'avait appelé son père. Il devait avoir environ 17 ou 18 ans, il avait les yeux noisettes et les cheveux oranges. Aizen se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une teinture, mais il comprit rapidement que c'était sa vrai couleur de cheveux. Il n'avait pas fait très attention lorsqu'il était rentré dans la pièce mais il était assez beau… Très beau même, tout à fait à son goût. Peut-être que cette journée n'allait pas être une perte de temps finalement.

« Ichigo, tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit. Vas dans ta chambre ! » Réitéra Isshin en haussant légèrement le ton. Il n'avait pas aimé du tout l'échange auquel il venait d'assister entre son fils et cet homme extrêmement dangereux qu'était Aizen Sosuke. Il avait aussi remarqué la façon dont ce dernier regardait son fils, comme s'il était en train de décider à quelle sauce il allait le manger.

« Pardon, j'y vais. » Répondit Ichigo à son père. « Au revoir. » Dit-il à l'homme brun qui le regardait toujours, avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Les quatre hommes encore dans la pièce, écoutèrent les bruits de pas que fit le jeune homme en montant l'escalier et s'assurèrent qu'il était bien dans sa chambre avant reprendre cette discussion. Tandis que les trois autres reprenaient là où ils en étaient, Aizen fixait la porte par où était sorti le jeune homme et semblait réfléchir. Tout à coup il prit la parole.

« Ne soyons pas trop dur avec le bon docteur, dit-il ironiquement. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de s'arranger. Ou en tout cas, d'obtenir un délai supplémentaire suffisant pour pouvoir recommencer à nous rembourser. »

« Et quel serait ce moyen ? » Demanda Isshin avec appréhension.

Mais au lieu de répondre Aizen se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en direction de l'escalier. Isshin compris immédiatement ce qui allait se passer.

« Non ! » Dit-il spontanément en se levant.

« Non ? Répliqua Aizen. Vous êtes sûr ? » Il regarda intensément Isshin.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne pouvait qu'en même pas laisser faire ça ! Avec un homme en plus ! Ichigo était son fils, il l'aimait et il devait le protéger même si ça devait lui couter la maison et la clinique... C'est là qu'il réalisa ce qui était en jeu. Cette clinique et cette maison s'étaient tout ce que Masaki et lui avaient construit. Et puis c'était aussi là qu'Ichigo vivait, ce n'était pas que pour lui, c'était aussi pour toute sa famille, son fils et ses filles. Ichigo pouvait bien… Ce ne serait qu'une fois de toute façon. Il baissa la tête, honteux, et se rassit. Il se promit tout de même que s'il entendait Ichigo crier il interviendrait.

Aizen eu un petit sourire, cet homme était décidément aussi pathétique qu'il le pensait. Il quitta ainsi la pièce et pris les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo avait posé ses affaires et s'était allongé sur le lit. Il se demandait encore qui étaient ces hommes avec son père. A l'évidence, il s'agissait des personnes importantes, en particulier celui avec un visage de fouine et le brun avec qui il avait discuté. Ichigo se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir arrêté de se méfier de lui simplement parce qu'il aimait la même chose que lui. En y repensant il s'agissait sûrement des gens à qui son père devait de l'argent. Il avait quelque chose de bizarre chez l'homme aux cheveux brun, de dangereux. Il espérait que son père sans sortirait. Mais s'il n'y arrivait pas Ichigo serait là pour l'aider. Il avait déjà décidé de prendre un prendre un petit boulot pour rapporter un peu d'argent et permettre à son père de respirer un peu, il s'était déjà renseigné et était sûr qu'il trouverait quelque chose. Mais si ça ne suffisait pas, il était prêt à lâcher ses études pendant quelques temps et trouver un emploi à plein temps. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions pour trois petits coups à sa porte. Il se leva du lit et partit ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir l'homme de tout à l'heure sur le seuil.

« Re-bonjour, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dit ce dernier d'un air aimable. C'est bien Ichigo ton prénom ? »

« Euh oui, c'est bien ça. Répondit-il toujours étonné. Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu me laisse entrer ? » L'interrompit Aizen.

« Euh oui, bien sûr. »

Ichigo, de plus en plus perplexe, laissa passer l'inconnu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Ce n'était pas avec son père qu'il voulait parler. Est-ce que ce n'était finalement pas à lui qu'il devait de l'argent. C'était peut-être des amis. Son père avait déjà quelques amis louches, comme Urahara et Kyoraku. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.

« Détends toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Dit Aizen en souriant. Je trouvais juste dommage de ne pas continuer cette conversation. Je ne trouve pas beaucoup de gens passionnés d'astronomie avec qui parler, j'imagine que c'est pareil pour toi. Ce serait trop bête de laisser passer une si belle occasion, tu ne trouves pas ? A ce propos, je m'appelle Aizen, Aizen Sosuke. »

« Oui, vous avez raison, Aizen Sama. » Répondit Ichigo un peu plus détendu maintenant que le sujet était revenu sur sa passion. Il ajouta le « Sama » à son nom car il pouvait sentir que cet homme était puisant et qu'il était du genre à ne pas vouloir qu'on lui manque de respect. Et aussi… parce qu'il le trouvait toujours un peu intimidant.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ton âge, Ichigo Kun ? » Demanda Aizen. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec quelqu'un de trop jeune. Il était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas ce genre-là. S'il répondait 16 ans ou moins il redescendrait.

« 17 ans, 18 dans 4 mois. Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour savoir » Répondit Aizen satisfait par la réponse. « Je vois que tu aimes vraiment l'astronomie, dit moi. » dit-il en promenant son regard sur les murs de la chambre et sur le bureau d'Ichigo. Son mur était couvert d'affiches et de posters représentant des étoiles ou des constellations. Sur le bureau se trouvait une maquette du système solaire qui prenait pas mal de place. Ichigo devait sûrement faire ses devoirs sur son lit. « Ça t'ennui si je m'assois ? »

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup ça et bien sûr vous pouvez vous assoir. »

Ichigo fut un peu surpris de voir Aizen s'assoir sur son lit plutôt que sur la chaise du bureau. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait laissé ses livres de cours sur la chaise alors en fait, c'était sûrement normal.

« Tu veux en faire ton métier ? » Demanda Aizen.

« Non, je préfère que ça reste un loisir. Je veux être avocat. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à son tour.

« Vraiment ! S'étonna Aizen. Quelle Coïncidence ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu connais le cabinet d'avocat Hueco Mundo ? »

« Bien sûr ! S'exclama Ichigo. Tout le monde le connaît, c'est l'un des plus grands cabinets du pays. Dès qu'il y a une grosse affaire, on peut être sûr de trouver un avocat du Hueco Mundo au procès. »

« Tu es bien renseigné. Je fais partie de ce cabinet. » Annonça Aizen. En réalité, il en était le directeur et fondateur, mais il ne voulait trop en révéler au jeune homme.

« C'est vrai ?! Je croyais que vous étiez là pour… » Commença Ichigo.

« Oui, continu. »

« Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que mon père a quelques problèmes, ces temps-ci. »

« Des problèmes d'argent, oui je sais. »

« Oh alors vous êtes vraiment là pour ça. Est-ce que vous êtes là pour l'aider ou bien… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il espérait qu'Aizen voulait les aider, il était avocat après tout, alors c'était possible. Toutefois il se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas. L'ambiance de toute à l'heure et l'attitude de son père étaient assez révélatrices.

« Je ne suis encore sûr, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te l'ai dit, ce que je veux c'est discuter un peu avec toi. Tu veux bien ? »

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était de plus en plus intimidé par cet homme et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui voulait. Cependant il devait reconnaître que sa conversation était très agréable. Il était réellement charmant et ils avaient tous les deux des centres d'intérêts communs. En l'écoutant parler, Ichigo se dit qu'Aizen devait être un très bon avocat, il aurait vraiment aimé le voir plaider. Ce devait être quelque chose de voir cet homme séduisant et charismatique défendre ses clients devant la cour. Ichigo se mit à rougir lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de penser. Cela n'échappa pas à Aizen qui se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme et mis une main sur sa cuisse. Ichigo se figea instantanément. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passait ?

« Ça te dérange ? » Demanda Aizen.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites Aizen Sama ? » Demanda Ichigo dans un souffle.

« Je crois que tu le sais, non ? »

Ichigo se mit à rougir encore plus. Il leva les yeux vers Aizen. Ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose, la permission d'Ichigo pour continuer sans doute. Il réalisa alors ce que voulait Aizen. Il ne voulait pas du tout discuter avec lui, en fait il avait juste envie de le…

« Tu te trompes, j'avais vraiment envie de parler avec toi et je trouve ta conversation très intéressante. Mais il y a aussi autre chose dont j'ai envie. » Dit Aizen, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Ichigo.

Ichigo continua d'observer Aizen. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était extrêmement séduisant. Il avait de très beaux yeux marrons et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière à l'exception d'une mèches qui lui retombé sur le visage. Il dégageait un air à la fois sophistiqué et dangereux. Oui il était très attirant. Ichigo se demandait depuis un moment déjà s'il était gay, il n'était pas très attiré par les filles qu'il connaissait et il devait avouer qu'il lui était arrivé de regarder Ishida d'une manière qui n'était pas celle d'un ami. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Aizen lui plaisait mais de là à coucher avec lui comme ça. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de relation sexuelle avant et en plus son père était en bas, s'il les entendait ? D'ailleurs…

« Est-ce que mon père ne va se demander ce que vous faites ? Il doit vous attendre, non ? Et s'il montait ? »

En y repensant, c'était étrange qu'Aizen soit monté comme ça et que son père ne soit pas déjà venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Aizen lui était de plus en plus satisfait, il pouvait voir à ses réactions qu'Ichigo était encore vierge. S'il acceptait il serait donc le premier à le prendre, le premier à entrer en lui. Il devait surement être très serré. Le membre d'Aizen commença à se redresser dans son pantalon. Il était de plus en plus excité par la situation et par le jeune homme.

« Non, ton père ne m'attend pas et il ne montra pas voir ce qui se passe. »

Aizen commença à caresser la cuisse d'Ichigo mais n'alla pas plus loin. Il voulait qu'il lui donne son consentement. Ichigo lui était perdu. Son père ne l'attendait pas, il ne se demandait pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une demi-heure ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que son père connaissait les intentions d'Aizen et allait le laisser faire ? Ichigo repensa aux problèmes d'argent de son père. Non ? Son père n'irait pas jusque-là… Aizen avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore sûr d'aider son père. Est-ce qu'il voulait dire que ce qui allait le décider c'était lui, le fait de coucher avec lui ? Ichigo n'était pas sûr de vouloir que ça se passe comme ça. C'est vrai qu'Aizen était très attirant et qu'être avec lui pour sa première fois ce serait loin d'être horrible. Mais justement c'était sa première fois et vu la situation… Et puis il avait peur d'avoir mal. Mais il y avait aussi son père, est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il était obligé.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. » Lui dit Aizen. De nouveau il semblait pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. « Tu es tout à fait libre de refuser. Et si j'ai un conseil, c'est de penser à toi avant les autres. Mais si tu acceptes, je te promets de ne pas être brutal. »

« Vous promettez ? » Demanda timidement Ichigo. Il était déjà vaincu et il le savait, parce qu'Aizen lui plaisait vraiment et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas décevoir son père.

Aizen esquissa un sourire, il était à lui. Il se rapprocha davantage d'Ichigo et se mit à le caresser de façon plus appuyé. Il se pencha sur le visage d'Ichigo et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ichigo ne tenta pas de s'éloigner et Aizen estima que c'était le signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Ichigo et commença à caresser la sienne. Ce dernier émit un léger gémissement en réponse à cette sensation. Aizen embrassait vraiment. Les mains d'Aizen ne restèrent pas non plus inactives. Il poussa légèrement le jeune pour l'allonger sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il caressa son corps à travers ses vêtements et sut apprécier ses formes magnifiquement sculptées. Il se pressa contre Ichigo et ce dernier put sentir son érection contre sa jambe, ce qui le fit un peu sursauter. Aizen remarqua sa réaction et cela le fit sourire.

« Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi, Ichigo ? Est-ce que ça te plait à toi aussi ? »

Aizen posa l'une de ses mains sur le sexe d'Ichigo et put constater qu'il semblait effectivement apprécier ses attentions. Tant mieux il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une poupée inanimée dans son lit. Il vous qu'Ichigo réagisse, qu'il gémisse de plaisir et le supplie de le baiser. Il était bien décidé à lui faire prendre son pied. Ichigo lui rougissait furieusement. Il était incroyable gêné, ce que lui faisait Aizen était tellement bon, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de réagir, ni ses gémissement de lui échapper. Il appréhendait tout de même le moment où ça deviendrait plus sérieux. Cet homme n'allait sûrement pas se contenter d'attouchements et de baisés, il allait vouloir aller plus loin, jusqu'au bout. En effet Aizen commençait à sentir son self contrôle se dégrader progressivement. Il commença à défaire les vêtements d'Ichigo. Sa veste disparue en premier et Aizen en profita pour caresser son torse. Il était magnifique, musclé mais pas hypertrophié, svelte mais pas trop maigre, il était vraiment parfait, exactement à son goût. Il passa ses mains sur ses tétons et les sentit pointer, il pencha la tête et se mit à en sucer et mordillé un tant que sa main s'occupait de l'autre. Ichigo avait l'impression devenir fou, ces gémissement étaient de plus en plus forts, il avait toujours cru que seules les femmes ressentaient du plaisir à ce niveau-là mais Aizen était en train de lui prouver le contraire, il était hyper sensible et il avait de plus en plus envie d'Aizen. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête. Aizen n'en avait d'ailleurs aucunement l'intention, il savait qu'il devait vite passer aux choses sérieuses avant de perdre tout contrôle. Il défit la ceinture d'Ichigo avec sa main libre et cessa ses autres activités pour lui enlever son pantalon. Ses gestes devaient plus pressés et un peu plus brutaux. Pas suffisamment pour faire mal mais assez pour qu'Ichigo sente à quel point Aizen le voulait. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait cette sensation, voir Aizen devenir fou de désir et savoir que c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état, c'était incroyablement grisant. Il se découvrait de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité aujourd'hui mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. En effet Aizen venait de poser sa main sur son sexe négligé depuis trop longtemps. Il était dur comme du bois et du pré-sperme en sortait déjà. Aizen fit quelques mouvement de va viens sur son membre puis descendit sa main vers ses fesses. Ichigo se figea, il savait ce que ça voulait dire et même s'il avait envie maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Aizen lui caressa un moment les fesses puis dirigea sa main vers l'intérieur jusqu'à toucher son intimité. Il effleura doucement le tour de son orifice avant de commencer à appuyer pour faire rentrer son doigt. Ichigo était très nerveux maintenant, ça ne faisait pas encore mal, mais la sensation de ce doigt à l'intérieur de lui était étrange. Aizen retira son doigt et sorti quelque chose d'une de ses poches. Ichigo compris que c'était du lubrifiant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se soucier de ça. Aizen gardait toujours du lubrifiant et des préservatifs sur lui au cas où, il était souvent dragué et n'était pas du genre à se priver si quelque chose lui plaisait, ce qui il devait l'avouer arrivait de moins en moins. Il commençait à se lasser de ses petits histoires, ses partenaires étaient souvent ennuyeux à mourir et décevant sur le plan sexuel. Ichigo était un changement très apprécié, il était intelligent, très sexy et il avait des réactions très mignonnes face à ses caresses. Il se demanda s'il allait mettre une capote avec lui. Ichigo était vierge donc il n'y avait pas trop de risque et le dossier qu'on lui avait remis sur cette famille ne signalait aucune maladie. De son côté, Aizen savait qu'il était clean, il faisait régulièrement des bilans de santé et mettait toujours un préservatif d'habitude. Ichigo était un peu une exception, il décida qu'il n'en mettrait que s'il le lui demandait. Mais comme c'était sa première fois il n'oserait sûrement pas. Tant mieux Aizen avait vraiment envie de bien sentir son petit cul autour de sa queue. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le prenne et vite. Il continua de préparer Ichigo et lui administra une bonne dose de lubrifiant. Au cours de cette préparation, les doigts experts d'Aizen avaient à l'évidence trouvé la prostate d'Ichigo car ce dernier se tordait de plaisir sous ses doigts, il poussait contre eux comme pour les enfoncer encore plus profondément. S'il n'avait pas été aussi excité Ichigo aurait sûrement eu très honte de lui, mais là il en avait trop envie et Aizen n'était pas du genre à refuser une invitation aussi allégeante.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Ichigo. » Ordonna-t-il en stoppant ses mouvements.

« Non, Aizen Sama, continuez. » Supplia Ichigo, ce qui excita encore plus Aizen.

« Tu veux seulement mes doigts ou tu veux plus ? Je peux te donner quelque chose qui ira plus loin et qui te fera encore plus de bien. » Souffla Aizen dans l'oreille d'Ichigo

« Tout. Je veux tout. S'il vous plait Aizen Sama… Je n'en peux plus. »

Aizen ne perdit pas de temps, il ne voulait plus jouer maintenant. Il retira sa main et se déshabilla en un temps record, jetant ses vêtements sur le sol au pied du lit d'Ichigo. Ce dernier eu tout juste le temps de se dire qu'Aizen avait un corps parfait et de se demander comment un sexe aussi gros allait pouvoir rentrer en lui, avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui. Il embrassa fougueusement Ichigo, avant de soulever légèrement son bassin pour y placer un oreiller. Il se positionna ensuite à l'entrée du corps d'Ichigo et commença à s'enfoncer. Les sensations étaient intenses pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ichigo avait un peu mal, mais en même temps il se sentait comblé, les muscles de son anus s'étiraient autour de la queue et ça lui plaisait. Aizen lui n'avait jamais senti de cul aussi serré de toute sa vie. S'il avait douté de la virginité d'Ichigo avant ça c'était maintenant impossible. C'était divin, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'enfoncer d'un coup et de le défoncer. Mais il ne voulait lui faire mal. Pour la première fois Aizen regretta d'être aussi bien membré, il était obligé de pénétrer Ichigo lentement s'il ne voulait pas le blesser et l'attente d'être enfin complétement encastré dans cet antre bien chaud et bien serré était une torture. Enfin Aizen arriva à rentrer entièrement et trouva au passage la prostate d'Ichigo. Ce dernier gémissait de nouveau de plaisir, il se tordait sous lui pour augmenter les sensations et Aizen comprit qu'il pouvait bouger. Il entama un mouvement de va et vient et Ichigo se mit à crier tellement c'était bon. Aizen butait contre sa prostate à chaque coup de rein, ce qui envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps d'Ichigo.

« Tu aimes ça, Ichigo ? Ça te fait du bien ? »

« Oui… oui, c'est bon » Répondit Ichigo essoufflé. Il sentait qu'il était à bout. « S'il vous plait Aizen Sama »

Aizen compris ce qu'il voulait et comme lui non plus n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps il consentit à lui donner. Il place sa main sur le membre d'Ichigo et le caressa avec enthousiasme. Cela suffit à Ichigo qui jouit violement sur leurs torses. Les spasmes que créa cette jouissance dans les sphincters des Ichigo firent chavirer Aizen. Il se mit à baiser Ichigo de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Enfin Ichigo sentit Aizen le remplir de sa semence et se coucher sur lui pour reprendre son souffle. Il serra Ichigo dans ses bras un moment avant de se coucher sur le côté. Ichigo se tourna instinctivement de l'autre côté et Aizen l'enlaça par derrière.

« Ça va Ichigo Kun ? Tu n'as pas mal ? » Demanda-t-il, son ton avait changé, il était redevenu l'homme charmant qu'il était lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre.

« Non, ça va. » Répondit Ichigo d'une voix une peu ensommeillée.

Il était en train de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était donné à Aizen. Il lui avait donné sa première fois. Et ça alors que son père était bas. Mon dieu ! Et s'il avait entendu Ichigo crier. Aizen resserra son étreinte sur Ichigo.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, tout va bien. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Décidément il lisait vraiment dans ses pensées.

Mais Ichigo décida d'écouter son conseil et de concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il était bien dans les bras d'Aizen, et malgré les circonstances il avait vraiment aimé faire l'amour avec lui. Il pouvait presque encore le sentir en lui. Il frissonna légèrement d'excitation à cette idée et se remit à rougir. Aizen sentit ce changement. Il était lui aussi de nouveau excité, il avait pu jouir dans Ichigo et cette pensée à elle seule suffisait à le faire durcir. Il caressa de nouveau l'intérieur de ses fesses et pu sentir qu'il était humide, son sperme s'écoulait lentement de son petit trou et ça redonnait envie à Aizen de le prendre. Il savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de le refaire si tôt après sa première fois car ce serait sûrement un peu inconfortable pour Ichigo demain, mais il en avait trop envie et Ichigo ne semblait pas être contre l'idée puisqu'il ne disait rien. Il rapprocha son sexe de l'orifice et le pénétra lentement par derrière. Ichigo était encore chaud et bien lubrifié par son sperme, c'était parfait. Son corps semblait avoir été fait pour lui donner du plaisir. Aizen espérait qu'Ichigo était gay, ce serait du gâchis sinon. Il était fait pour être pris. S'il se trouvait un amant bien placé socialement il pourrait aller loin, avec un corps comme ça il pourrait lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Cette idée ne plut pas du tout à Aizen. Il ne voulait pas penser à un autre homme en train de baiser Ichigo, surtout à cet instant. Il fit mettre Ichigo sur le ventre et le pénétra plus violement. Il lui baisait le cul de façon très possessive, il voulait qu'Ichigo continue à le sentir en lui bien longtemps après qu'il se soit retiré. Il déchargea rapidement une importante quantité de sperme bien profondément dans son cul. Cette sensation d'être rempli amena également Ichigo à l'orgasme et il se répandit sur ses draps. Aizen se retira et Ichigo sentit le surplus de sperme sortit de son petit trou et couler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il grimaça un peu, il se sentait sale maintenant, il était tout poisseux, pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'Aizen le lâche. Ce dernier l'avait repris dans ses bras et le serrait très fort. C'était très agréable. Il avait tenu sa parole, il n'avait pas été brutal, enfin pas au point de faire mal ou qu'Ichigo ai envie d'arrêter, et il lui avait fait aimer ça. En plus il était assez tendre avec lui, alors qu'il aurait tout simplement se soulager et laisser Ichigo comme ça. Il avait du pouvoir sur lui après tout, mais non il avait été gentil avec Ichigo. Et malgré ce qu'il venait de faire avec Aizen, Ichigo ne se sentait comme une pute ou une salope, Aizen ne l'avait pas humilié ou traité comme un objet.

Ce moment d'intimité fut interrompu par de légers coups sur la porte de la chambre.

« Désolé de vous ennuyer, Aizen Taicho, mais il va falloir y aller, notre prochain rendez-vous est dans 20 minutes. » Aizen reconnu la voix de Gin.

« Très bien Gin, attends-moi en bas, j'arrive dans un instant. »

Ichigo s'était redressé, il avait honte. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la maison savaient ce qu'ils venaient de faire, y compris son père. Heureusement que ses sœurs n'était pas encore rentrés de l'école. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à son père ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père ne t'en parlera pas. Dit Aizen. Il n'en aura pas le courage. »

« Comment vous faîtes pour toujours savoir ce que je pense. Vous êtes télépathe ou quoi ? »

« Non. Répondit Aizen en riant doucement. Mais il suffit de te regarder pour lire tes émotions. Tu as un visage très expressif. »

Cela fit de nouveau rougir Ichigo. Aizen aurait bien passé plus de temps avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il s'agissait d'un rendez avec un lieutenant d'un clan rival, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le reporter. Il se rhabilla rapidement, il aurait bien pris une douche mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps. Tant pis cela attendrait qu'il rentre. Il regarda Ichigo et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la pièce. Ichigo n'avait pas bougé du lit, il aurait voulu demander à Aizen s'ils allaient se revoir mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un gamin immature. Aizen était plus âgé, il avait certainement l'habitude de coucher avec les gens vite fait et de ne plus les revoir après. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Dans la cuisine Isshin attendait qu'Aizen redescende. Cet homme, Gin, lui avait dit en souriant que si « Aizen Taicho » était satisfait des performances de son fils, il se montrerait généreux. Isshin était écœuré, il avait entendu les gémissements des deux hommes en dessus de lui et le grincement du lit. Il avait envie de vomir, tout ça le répugnait. Il avait laissé un homme baiser son fils, et en plus Ichigo s'était laissé faire. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était que ces hommes partent, il ne voulait plus jamais penser à ça. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit sortir Aizen. Ce dernier le regarda et lui sourit d'une manière méprisante.

« Vous… Non je veux dire Ichigo a largement mérité plus qu'un délai supplémentaire. Vous n'aurait pas à payer pour ce moi ci, je vous l'offre. Mais évitez de vous retrouver dans cette situation à l'avenir. »

Aizen pris un plaisir sadique à voir le visage de cet idiot se décomposer pendant qu'il parlait. Il devait être en train d'imaginer les pires choses concernant son fils et lui. Aizen se sentait un peu coupable vis-à-vis d'Ichigo, lui il l'aimait bien. Mais Isshin méritait de souffrir un peu. Même si Aizen en avait largement profité, il lui avait tout simplement vendu son fils. De plus ce petit cadeau ne changerait pas grand-chose au final, au bout d'un moment Isshin ne pourra plus payer et il récupéra tout de même la maison et la clinique. Encore une fois, il se sentit mal pour Ichigo, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si son père était faible.

« Bien, je suis très satisfait de ma visite, allons y Gin et toi aussi Di Roy. »

Les deux hommes le suivre en silence, quittant la maison et laissant seul Isshin et ses regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Gesshoku-Makkura, Ondie-Yoko, P'tite Princess, Miyako-sekai, DidiineOokami et BigLoolie pour leur reviews et à ceux qui me suivent. J'essaie d'écrire le plus rapidement possible, mais j'ai aussi mes études. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Aizen était troublé. Il était dans sa voiture et son chauffeur le ramenait chez lui, il était presque 17h et il avait fini son travail pour aujourd'hui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait couché avec Ichigo et le jeune homme hantait son esprit. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie de le voir, de l'enlacer, de le prendre, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Pourtant cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il se lassait souvent après la première nuit et ne souhaitait plus revoir ses partenaires. Peut-être que c'était différent cette fois parce qu'il avait été le premier amant d'Ichigo. Il se demandait s'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Cette idée le mit hors de lui. Il ordonna à son chauffeur de le conduire chez Kurosaki Ichigo, il lui donna l'adresse et attendit d'arriver à destination.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte des Kurosaki, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire exactement. Ichigo ne voulait peut être pas de lui, la dernière fois il l'avait pour ainsi dire forcé puisqu'Ichigo savait qu'il avait du pouvoir sur son père et ses ennuis financiers. Il se demanda de nouveau s'il ne s'était pas trouvé un nouveau partenaire, quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment peut-être. La colère le reprit immédiatement et il frappa sans réfléchir à la porte. Par chance ce fut Ichigo qui lui ouvrit, et non son père qui devait sûrement être encore en train de travailler. Le visage d'Ichigo exprimait sa stupeur de voir Aizen devant chez lui. Il était diffèrent par rapport à la semaine dernière, ses cheveux n'étaient pas ramenés en arrière et il portait d'épaisses lunettes. Cela lui donnait un air plus abordable et beaucoup moins dangereux, mais Ichigo trouvait qu'il était toujours aussi beau et qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son charme, il était juste différent.

« Bonjour, Ichigo Kun. Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Aizen le plus calmement et le plus naturellement du monde.

« Euh… Oui. Mon père n'est pas là, si c'est lui que vous voulez v… »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je voir ton père ? C'est pour toi que suis venu, bien sûr. »

« Vraiment ! » S'étonna Ichigo, il pensait pourtant que maintenant qu'Aizen avait eu ce qu'il voulait de lui, il ne le reverrait plus. Cela ne l'avait pas réjoui mais il l'avait accepté.

« Je me disais qu'il pourrait être agréable que l'on sorte tous les deux ce soir. Je pourrais t'emmener diner quelque part et passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je te raccompagnerais après. »

Ichigo n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien ce que ça sous entendait. Aizen avait encore envie de lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le jouet sexuel de l'avocat. Mais il aimait passer du temps avec lui, et, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, lui aussi avait envie qu'ils recouchent ensemble. Cependant il ne voulait pas y être obligé, il ne voulait pas qu'Aizen se serve de la dette de son père pour dirigeait son choix dans la direction qui l'arrangeait. Aizen avait une fois de plus su décrire son expression.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton père, et ta décision ne changera rien à sa situation. »

« Alors c'est d'accord. » Dit Ichigo en souriant, visiblement soulagé. Il prit son manteau et suivit Aizen jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Tu ne laisses pas un mot à ton père pour lui dire où tu es parti ? » S'étonna ce dernier.

« Mais je ne sais pas où je vais. Répliqua Ichigo. Et puis, depuis la dernière fois, les choses sont un peu… Disons bizarres entre nous. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Aizen Sama ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, vu ce qu'on a fait tous les deux, je ne pense pas que ce soit inapproprié. Et tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Aizen Sama. »

« Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ? »

« Juste Aizen ou Sosuke. Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Aizen Sama quand on est au lit. »

Ichigo rougit furieusement à cette dernière remarque. Mais cela confirmait ce qu'il avait déjà compris de la personnalité d'Aizen. C'était sans aucun doute quelqu'un de dominateur, autant sur le plan professionnel que personnel. De plus il devait être habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Rien que le fait qu'il vienne, comme ça, jusque chez lui pour l'inviter à sortir comme si de rien n'était après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois le prouvé. Ichigo ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était autant attiré qu'effrayé par ça. Cet homme était incroyablement séduisant, charismatique et dégageait une aura de pouvoir démentielle. Ichigo était intrigué, c'est vrai, et aussi flatté qu'un homme comme le grand avocat puisse s'intéresser à lui. Il s'était renseigné sur le cabinet Hueco Mundo, il y avait tout un tas de rumeurs autour de ce cabinet et son dirigeant et fondateur était Aizen Sosuke. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait motivé à sortir avec lui ce soir mais cela l'intriguait quand même.

Aizen emmena d'abord Ichigo se promener avec lui dans une grande rue commerçante très chic. C'était souvent là qu'il emmenait les conquêtes à qui il voulait faire plaisir. Leur offrir des cadeaux lui permettait souvent d'en demander davantage au lit. Cependant ce n'était pas pour le convaincre qu'il avait emmené Ichigo ici. Le jeune homme avait déjà implicitement accepté de coucher avec lui lorsqu'il était parti avec lui. Il voulait réellement lui faire plaisir. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Ichigo ne lui demandait rien. Il se contentait de discuter tour à tour de droit et d'astronomie avec lui. La conversation était plus qu'intéressante et Aizen en était heureux, mais cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on n'attende rien de lui. Il demanda directement à Ichigo s'il voulait quelque chose, mais ce dernier sembla se renfrogner.

« Je ne t'ai pas suivi pour ça, tu sais. Ne m'insulte pas, s'il te plait. »

« Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de t'insulter, je voulais juste te faire plaisir. » S'irrita un peu Aizen.

Ichigo sentit qu'il avait froissé Aizen, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui et décida qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès tout de suite.

« Excuse-moi. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. C'est juste que cela me met mal à l'aise que tu veuille m'acheter des trucs comme ça. En plus tout est cher ici et je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place. »

Aizen se radoucit immédiatement. Il savait qu'Ichigo n'était du genre à être intéressé par son argent. Ça le changeait réellement de ces autres aventures.

« Alors où aimerais tu aller ? »

« Ca m'est égal. » Dit-il. Mais son corps le trahit, car au moment où il prononçait ces mots, son ventre émit un gargouillis particulièrement sonore.

Cela fit éclater de rire Aizen.

« Ton ventre semble savoir où il veut aller lui. »

« Arrête. » Dit Ichigo en rougissant.

Aizen trouvait l'habitude qu'avait Ichigo de rougir à chaque petite provocation très craquante. Il dut faire des efforts considérables pour empêcher son membre de réagir. Il ne voulait sauter sur Ichigo tout de suite, il désirait profiter de la soirée le plus possible. Il emmena Ichigo dans un grand restaurant 4 étoiles. Il avait eu du mal à convaincre ce dernier d'y rentrer car il pensait qu'on ne le laisserait manger ici vu comment il était habillé. Aizen le rassura et lui dit qu'il était très bien comme ça. En réalité, s'il avait été seul, on ne l'aurait effectivement pas laissé rentrer ici, mais Aizen Sosuke était connu et personne n'osait rien lui refuser. Il aura pu amener toute une troupe de nudiste qu'on ne lui aurait toujours rien dit. Le serveur les plaça à une table où ils pourraient avoir un peu d'intimité et leur tendit le menu. Ichigo resta perplexe devant le sien.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ichigo Kun ? »

« Tu peux laisser tomber le Kun, tu sais. Et en fait, je me demandais où était les prix. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de voir les prix puisque je t'invite. Le serveur l'a très bien compris donc il t'a donné la carte où ils ne figurent pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ichigo. Il aurait vraiment voulu connaitre prix pour ne pas prendre quelque chose de cher.

« Je lis en toi comme dans un livre Ichigo et c'est pour ça que je suis heureux que le serveur t'ai donné ce menu. Je te l'ai dit, je t'invite donc je veux que tu prennes ce qui te fait envie sans te soucier de l'argent. »

« Mais… »

« Ichigo, je peux comprendre que tu ais refusé que je t'offre quelque chose tout à l'heure, mais ne va tout de même m'interdire de t'offrir à diner. J'aime la nourriture de ce restaurant et j'ai envie de t'y faire gouter. Tu peux bien m'accorder ce plaisir, non ? »

Ichigo était toujours mal à l'aise mais Aizen avait raison, ce serait stupide de lui refuser ça même s'il n'avait tout même pas envie de lui couter trop cher. Ichigo décida de faire plaisir à Aizen et commanda ce qui lui paraissait le plus apetissant. Il devait reconnaitre que c'était délicieux et la conversation d'Aizen, pendant le diner, était passionnante. Ichigo l'avait interrogé sur son métier et sur les affaires qu'il avait plaidées et qui avaient été très médiatisées. Il répondit à toutes les questions d'Ichigo plus ou moins honnêtement, il y avait certaines choses sur lesquelles il était obligé de mentir, comme sur ses méthodes de travail par exemple. Mais Aizen avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur la conversation. Ichigo ne se rendait sûrement pas compte à quel point la façon dont il mangeait son dessert était provoquante. La manière dont il portait la cuillère à ses lèvres puis dont il la léchait, c'était terriblement indécent. Il prit la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et la caressa avec son pouce.

« Si tu continues à me provoquer comme ça, je ne pense pas pourvoir retenir et je ne tiens pas à ce que la police nous arrête pour attentat à la pudeur. »

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour exciter Aizen mais il en était content. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait la semaine dernière et à ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir.

« Dans ce cas, on peut aller ailleurs si tu veux. » Murmura Ichigo, il avait envie d'Aizen mais en même temps il était très gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude après tout.

« Excellent idée. » Répondit Aizen.

Il était heureux de constaté qu'Ichigo était aussi enthousiaste que lui. Il régla l'addition puis lui et Ichigo se dirigèrent vers la voiture. A peine à quelques pas de la voiture, Aizen enlaça Ichigo et l'embrassa passionnément. Ichigo, surpris au départ, lui rendit finalement son baisé avec autant d'enthousiasme.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Ichigo visiblement essoufflé. On ne peut pas aller chez moi. Mon père… »

« De tout façon je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre d'être arrivé chez toi, ni chez moi d'ailleurs. J'ai trop envie de toi. »

« Alors où ? Je ne veux pas le faire dans ta voiture… »

« Non, rassures toi. »

Une fois arrivé à la voiture Aizen interpella son chauffeur et lui demanda de les déposer dans le love hôtel le plus proche. Ichigo se sentit de nouveau embarrassé, il se demanda s'il s'habituerait un jour à ce genre de situation. C'était tellement gênant, maintenant le chauffeur savait ce qu'ils allaient faire. D'accord, il devait déjà s'en douter mais de là à le crier sur les toits. Cela ne semblait pas du tout gêner Aizen, il devait avoir l'habitude. Un homme comme lui devait avoir eu énormément de conquêtes se relayant dans son lit… Ichigo se demanda soudain s'il était à la hauteur avec Aizen. Il avait plus d'expérience que lui et ses autres amants devaient savoir faire des choses qu'il ne pouvait sans doute même pas imaginé. Est-ce qu'il pouvait satisfaire Aizen ? Pourtant ce dernier avait dû aimer ça la dernière fois puisqu'il était revenu.

Le chauffeur trouva rapidement un hôtel et les y déposa, Aizen lui demanda de revenir les chercher dans deux heures. Ichigo regarda sa montre, il était déjà tard. Même si les choses étaient tendues entre eux, son père risquait quand même de s'inquiéter. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas l'appeler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Qu'il était sur le point de faire l'amour avec un homme dans un love hôtel, et que cet homme était celui à qui devait de l'argent. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Aizen demanda la plus belle chambre et un groom les guida jusqu'à une suite luxueuse ayant pour thème les palais orientaux, on y trouvait au centre un jacuzzi en ras du sol, sur la droite un lit King size à baldaquin et sur la gauche un canapé et une table de style oriental. Le groom demanda à Aizen s'il désirait autre chose et ce dernier commanda une bouteille de champagne. Ichigo s'aperçu que ni le réceptionniste ni le groom ne s'étaient une seule fois adressés à lui mais seulement à Aizen. Il se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien avoir l'air, avec ses habits ordinaires, à côté d'Aizen, dont on pouvait tout de suite voir qu'il était riche et puissant, même lorsqu'il portait ses lunettes comme ce soir-là. Aizen avait voulu impressionner Ichigo, mais ce dernier semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé ? »

« Oui, ça va. » Répondit Ichigo nerveusement.

Il ne voulait pas ennuyer Aizen avec ses doutes sur ses performances ou sur sa relation avec son père, il n'avait pas envie qu'il le trouve immature. Aizen voulait coucher avec lui maintenant, pas parler de ses problèmes, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là, dans cette superbe suite. Aizen congédia le groom, se retrouvant seul avec Ichigo.

« Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'aimes pas la chambre ? »

« Si elle est superbe. » Se contenta de répondre Ichigo.

« Tu es étrange depuis qu'on est arrivé à l'hôtel. Est-ce que tu n'as plus envie ? J'ai cru que tu étais d'accord mais si je me suis trompé… »

« Non ! L'interrompit Ichigo. Je suis d'accord, c'est pas ça. »

« Donc il y a bien quelque chose. Dit moi ce que c'est. »

Ichigo comprit qu'Aizen avait fait semblant de ne pas être sûr de lui pour l'obliger à parler. Comme il le pensait Aizen pouvait être aussi manipulateur s'il le voulait. Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il avait deux visage, celui qu'il lui montrait en ce moment, un homme gentil et attentionné, et celui qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble, un homme calculateur et dangereux, ces deux aspects de sa personnalité empiétant sur l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu as des lunettes aujourd'hui ? D'ailleurs tu es aussi coiffé différemment. »

« J'avais plusieurs rendez-vous avec des magistrats et des politiciens. Lorsque je suis comme ça, ils se méfient moins de moi. C'est ça qui te préoccupant ? » Demanda Aizen.

« Non, je me posais la question, c'est tout. » Ichigo poussa un soupir. Ça ne servait à rien de tenter de cacher quoi que ce soit à Aizen, tant pis s'il passait pour un gamin. « C'est juste que j'ai peur que mon père s'inquiète, mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire ce que je suis en train faire. » Dit simplement Ichigo, il n'allait certainement pas lui faire part de ses doutes sur ses performances sexuelles.

« Et pourquoi ne lui dirais tu pas ? » Dit Aizen en riant légèrement. Ichigo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup mon père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aizen repris un air sérieux, il sentait qu'il se trouvait sur un terrain glissant. Selon la façon dont il allait répondre, la soirée pourrait prendre une tournure moins agréable que ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais il avait également l'impression qu'Ichigo n'apprécierait pas un mensonge et qu'il saurait le déceler. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, on frappa à la porte. C'était le groom qui leur apporta la bouteille de champagne, puis repartit. Aizen profita de cette distraction pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais toi si. Est-ce que je suis obligé d'aimer ton père pour être avec toi ? » Demanda prudemment Aizen, il craignait qu'Ichigo s'énerve et veuille s'en aller.

« Bien sûr que non. Dit Ichigo d'une voix ferme. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois volontairement cruel. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas l'appeler et lui dire que je suis avec toi. »

Aizen regarda Ichigo avec étonnement, il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir été aussi transparent. Ichigo était bien plus observateur qu'il ne le paraissait. Il avait compris le mépris qu'il avait pour son père et son envie de lui infliger quelques mesquineries. Ce jeune homme était décidément très intéressant.

« Tu as raison. Concéda Aizen. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te soucis de lui quand tu es avec moi. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. » Dit-il d'une voix douce tout se rapprochant lentement d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Aizen profita qu'il ait baissé sa garde pour l'enlacer. Ichigo enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et respira son odeur. Il se sentit bien. Être dans les bras d'Aizen semblait l'apaiser, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Aizen lui caressa le dos, sentir Ichigo tout contre lui avait réveillé son désir. Le jeune homme devait apprécier car il se serra davantage contre lui.

« Ichigo, j'ai envie. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui. » Murmura l'intéressé qui lui aussi commençait à être excité.

Aizen passa ses mains sous le jean d'Ichigo et lui attrapa les fesses. Ichigo commença à gémir. En réponse à cette réaction plus qu'encourageante, Aizen ne perdit pas davantage de temps et déshabilla rapidement le jeune homme, qui se laissa faire, et se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements. Il allongea Ichigo sur le lit et se coucha sur lui. Les deux hommes pouvaient sentir leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre et se mirent à onduler leurs bassins pour augmenter la friction. La sensation du sexe d'Aizen contre le sein était incroyablement érotique. Pourtant Ichigo voulait plus. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas osé faire quoi ce soit et avait laissé Aizen agir, mais à présent il voulait le toucher lui aussi. Il commença à caresser le torse de son amant plus âgé et put constater à quel point son corps était bien entretenu. Aizen fit de même et porta toute son attention sur les tétons d'Ichigo. Il avait pu constater la fois précédente que c'était une zone sensible pour lui et il parvint à lui faire émettre des gémissements particulièrement sexy. Ichigo avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et se frottait de plus en plus fort contre Aizen. Ce dernier avait également atteint sa limite. Il maintint les hanches d'Ichigo d'une main et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant, généreusement fournie par l'hôtel, sur la table de nuit. Il s'apprêtait à préparer Ichigo quand celui-ci l'interrompit.

« Aizen, j'ai envie tout de suite, s'il te plait. Prends-moi. »

Aizen ne voulait pas faire mal à Ichigo mais il n'était non plus suffisamment gentil pour refuser une proposition pareille. Il se contenta donc de mettre du lubrifiant sur son membre et se positionna à l'entrée d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'il le sentit s'enfoncer en lui, Ichigo regretta presque son désir impulsif d'être pris sans préparation, il avait oublié à quel point Aizen était long et épais, mais il avait voulu pouvoir le sentir le plus possible. Aizen lui était comblé, Ichigo était encore plus serré que la derrière fois et sa queue en était très satisfaite. Il commença à coulisser à l'intérieur de son amant et imposa un rythme de lents vas et vient. Leur ébat dura longtemps, Aizen avait décidé de faire durer le plaisir et refusait à Ichigo la jouissance qu'il réclamait de plus en plus désespérément. Il alternait les lents mouvements et les puissants coups de reins. Ichigo était consumé par le plaisir et se tortillait sous Aizen de façon complétement décadente. Il s'accrochait aux épaules d'Aizen comme si sa vie en dépendait, il appuyait sur son bassin pour tenter de l'obliger à rester enfoncé profondément en lui. Il avait essayé de se toucher pour pouvoir enfin jouir mais Aizen l'en avait empêché.

« Ton corps est à moi, Ichigo. C'est moi qui déciderai quand tu en auras eu assez. »

« S'il… S'il te plait. » Tenta Ichigo.

« Tu prends ton pied, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes que je te défonce, hein ? » Demanda-t-il en accompagnant chacune de ces paroles de puissants coups de queue.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, il valait qu'il vienne ou il allait devenir fou. Son esprit, embrumé de par le plaisir, parvint tout de même à trouver une idée pour pousser à Aizen à bout.

« Oui, j'adore ça, c'est tellement bon, **Aizen Sama **! »

S'entendre appeler comme ça en étant aussi près de la jouissance suffit effectivement à faire perdre pied Aizen. Il accéléra son rythme au point de littéralement défoncer le cul déjà meurtri d'Ichigo, cognant contre sa prostate à chaque mouvement. Les sensations étaient tellement fortes qu'Ichigo jouit sur son torse et celui d'Aizen sans même que ce dernier touche à son sexe, ce qui les étonna l'un comme l'autre. Puis Ichigo sentit le membre d'Aizen gonfler en lui avant d'y répandre son sperme. Aizen n'avait autant pris son pied, il n'avait jamais éjaculé une telle quantité de sperme et aucun de ses ébats n'avait jamais été aussi passionné. Ichigo le rendait décidément fou et il comprit qu'il était hors de question d'arrêter de le voir. Il se retira et Ichigo sentit le sperme s'écouler hors de lui. Il se dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'il s'habitue à cette sensation.

Aizen prit de nouveau Ichigo dans ses bras, il aimait ces moments de tendresses avec le jeune homme. Mais ce dernier le surprit en écourtant leur instant d'intimité lorsqu'il se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Aizen contrarié.

« Ça va faire 1h30. » Dit simplement Ichigo.

« Et alors ? Je peux prolonger la location de cette chambre pour toute la nuit. »

« Non, je dois rentrer sinon mon père va vraiment s'inquiéter. »

Cela ne plut pas du tout à Aizen, il voulait profiter encore du jeune homme. Il aurait beaucoup aimé le prendre dans le jacuzzi et sur le canapé. Il aurait souhaité profité des possibilités de la chambre. Mais il savait que s'il disait quelque chose Ichigo se braquerait, il valait mieux lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait de manière plus subtil.

« Je comprends, mais tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi comme ça ou il va se douter de quelque chose. Il reste encore 30 minutes tu devrais aller prendre une douche. »

Ichigo hocha la tête, un peu surpris que l'autre homme ne cherche pas argumenter avec lui. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain et se mit sous la douche. Aizen regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner, il eut d'ailleurs tout le loisir d'admirer ses fesses d'où s'échappait sa semence. Il attendit une minute après que l'eau ait commencée à couler puis entra au son tour dans la salle bain.

Une heure plus tard, Aizen déposa devant chez lui un Ichigo légèrement énervé. Aizen n'avait pas du tout agit de façon mature. Lorsqu'il était entrée dans la salle de bain, il avait tout de suite rejoins Ichigo sous la douche et lui avait fait des avances, auxquelles il n'avait bien sûr pas pu s'empêcher de répondre. En réalité, Ichigo faisait plutôt semblant d'être en colère par principe, et Aizen le savait, mais, vu l'heure, il espérait que son père soit couché ou qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de son absence. Il commença à descendre de la voiture mais fut retenu par Aizen qui l'embrassa violement.

« Je veux te revoir. » Dit-il fermement, et Ichigo sentait que c'était un ordre et non une requête, mais comme lui aussi voulait revoir Aizen, il ne releva pas.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Et je t'interdit de voir quelqu'un d'autre. » Cette fois Ichigo avait entendu la menace derrière cet ordre. Mais c'était qu'Aizen ai pu pensé qu'il pouvait faire ça qui l'énerva

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton. Aizen comprit qu'il avait fait un faux pas.

« Pardon, mais je voulais juste que ce soit clair entre nous. Après tout on s'était encore rien promis. »

Ichigo décida de laisser couler et autorisa Aizen à l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis il se dirigea à contre cœur vers sa maison. Il n'avait rien dit mais lui aussi serait bien resté plus longtemps avec Aizen.

En ouvrant la porte Ichigo comprit que la chance n'était pas de son côté ce soir-là, car non seulement son père n'était pas couché mais il attendait son fils de pied ferme.

« Où étais tu ? Tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Pardon, j'étais avec Chad et Ishida, on a pas vu l'heure passer. » Mentit Ichigo.

« Tu mens. J'ai appelé tes amis et ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas avec eux. En plus je n'ai pas le souvenir que tes amis aient le permis. »

« Pourquoi tu… »

Je t'ai vu descendre de cette belle voiture, il y a une seconde, alors arrête de mentir. »

_Merde !_ Son père l'avait vu. Est-ce qu'il avait vu Aizen ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Il décida qu'il valait finalement mieux être honnête, surtout si lui et Aizen devaient continuer à se voir.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû mentir. »

« Alors, où étais tu et à qui est la voiture que je viens de voir ? »

« Je… J'ai revu Aizen. » Dit-il simplement en baissant les yeux. Le silence régna un moment dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? Tu plaisante j'espère. »

« Non, je ne plaisante pas. Il est venu à la maison cet après-midi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il voulait m'inviter à sortir. »

« Non je veux dire pourquoi tu l'a suivi ? On est à jour dans nos payements, tu n'as pas à… »

« Mais c'était pas pour ça. » S'énerva Ichigo. C'était que son père pensait de lui. Que c'était une pute.

« Alors tu n'as rien fait avec lui ? » Ichigo baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. « Dis-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »

« On sort ensemble. » Murmura Ichigo.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Isshin. Il espérait vraiment avoir mal entendu.

« On sort ensemble. » Répéta Ichigo plus fort.

« Mais tu es devenu fou ! Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui il est ? Et puis c'est un homme. »

« Tu lui reproche ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est toi qui… »

« Tais-toi ! hurla Isshin. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, c'est compris ? Monte dans ta chambre ! »

Mais détala les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas inquiet par rapport à son père et Aizen. Son père n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher Aizen de le voir s'il le voulait. Cependant il était déçu par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'arrivait pas à parler de ce qui s'était passé, c'était comme si son père lui faisait des reproches à lui. Et puis Isshin avait souligné le fait qu'Aizen était un homme, est ce que ça signifiait qu'il était homophobe. Est-ce qu'il n'acceptait pas du tout Ichigo tel qu'il était. Ichigo s'écroula sur lit en essayant de chasser toutes ses pensées. Il espérait qu'Aizen revienne le voir bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Kyu-chan, , Gesshoku-Makkura, brany, DidiineOokami, P'tite Princess et Ondie-Yoko pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent ma Fanfic ou l'on ajouté à leur favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié. S'il vous plait continuez à poster vos commentaires, c'est le meilleur moyen d'encourager un auteur. J'espère que ce chapitre serait à la hauteur.

Ichigo n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. En effet le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il rentrait du lycée, il aperçut Aizen devant chez lui adossé à sa voiture. Visiblement le séduisant avocat était en train de l'attendre. Ichigo remarqua que son chauffeur ne l'accompagnait pas aujourd'hui et qu'il portait de nouveau ces lunettes. Aizen le vit enfin et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Bonjour, Ichigo. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, merci. Tu avais encore un rendez-vous avec magistrats et des politiciens ? » Demanda Ichigo. Aizen sembla perplexe un instant, puis porta la main à ses lunettes.

« J'avais quelques personnes à qui je devais rendre visite, en effet. » Dit-il en souriant. « Je suis venu voir si tu étais libre pour cet après-midi et ce soir. »

« Mes cours sont finis et j'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs, alors oui. »

« Parfait. Dit Aizen en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture côté passager. Tu montes ? »

« Ton chauffeur n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? » Questionna Ichigo tout en montant dans la voiture.

« Non, je préférais être seul avec toi. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr. » Répondit-il.

Ce n'était en fait pas la seule raison pour laquelle Aizen n'avait emmené son chauffeur, il l'avait en réalité réaffecté à un autre service ce matin même. En effet il lui avait semblé que ce dernier avait regardé Ichigo avec un peu trop d'insistance la veille au soir. Il ne pouvait pas en être en sûr mais il avait préféré s'en séparer. Ichigo était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il lui faudrait rapidement trouver un nouveau chauffeur qui soit davantage digne de confiance.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Ichigo.

« Faire les boutiques. » Annonça Aizen.

« Mais hier, je t'ai dit… » Commença Ichigo.

« Je sais mais aujourd'hui c'est un peu différent. Je dois assister à une réception ce soir, je connais ce genre de soirée par cœur et elles sont ennuyeuses à mourir. Malgré ma position je suis tout de même obligé d'assister à ce genre de choses de temps en temps. Je me disais que si tu acceptais de m'y accompagner, elle serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus supportable. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Oui, bien sûr si ça peut t'aider. » Répondit aussitôt Ichigo. L'idée de passer la soirée à cette réception semblait embêter Aizen et Ichigo voulait vraiment lui rendre service.

« Dans ce cas il va te valoir un costume et quelques accessoires. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir gêné puisque c'est moi qui ai besoin que tu sois bien habillé pour ce soir. Ce ne sont donc pas vraiment des cadeaux, tu es d'accord ? »

Ichigo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Vu comme ça, il ne pouvait pas dire non à Aizen, ce devait être une soirée importante s'il était obligé d'y assister et Ichigo ne voulait surtout pas lui faire honte, déjà qu'il ne passerait surement pas inaperçu avec ses cheveux orange. Il lui suffirait de rendre le costume à Aizen une fois la soirée terminée. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que la soirée n'était qu'un prétexte, il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une soirée d'entreprise regroupant ses employés et quelques clients. Aizen voulait deux choses, d'une part montrer Ichigo à ses employés et leur faire comprendre qu'il était à lui, donc qu'il était interdit de le toucher, et d'autre part gâter un peu Ichigo. Il n'avait rien pu lui offrir hier, et cela l'avait finalement beaucoup ennuyé. Bien sûr il était heureux qu'Ichigo ne soit pas là pour son argent, mais d'un autre côté s'il n'avait rien à lui offrir, il se demandait ce qu'Ichigo pouvait bien retirer de leur relation. Aizen était obsédait par le jeune homme. Il avait eu du mal à reconnaitre les sentiments qui l'habitaient mais il les avait finalement acceptés. Et puisqu'il voulait Ichigo alors il serait à lui. Lui offrir des cadeaux et céder à ses caprices lui paraissaient normal dans une relation, il fallait bien qu'Ichigo aussi en retire quelque chose. Seulement voilà, il n'avait encore rien réclamé et avait repoussé Aizen lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait donc décidé de recourir à la ruse. Il voulait absolument qu'Ichigo possède des choses qu'il lui aurait offertes, c'était comme un moyen d'imposer sa marque sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans une grande rue commerçante, différente de celle d'hier mais tout aussi chic. Aizen déposa le jeune homme devant une grande boutique, dont Ichigo supposait qu'elle devait être très connue et lui dit l'attendre à l'intérieur le temps qu'il gare la voiture. Il fit donc ce que lui avait demandait Aizen et pénétra dans la boutique. Dire qu'il ne sentit pas du tout à sa place aurait été un euphémisme. Tout le monde était très bien habillé, alors Ichigo dans son uniforme de lycée de seconde zone faisait vraiment tâche dans le paysage, ce qui n'échappa d'ailleurs pas au vendeur lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

« Je peux vous aider. » Demanda froidement ce dernier à l'adolescent aux cheveux étranges qui venait d'arriver. Ce jeune homme n'avait rien à faire là, c'était une boutique respectable et il ne voulait de voyous ou de crève la faim à l'intérieur. « Vous ne l'avez peut-être remarqué mais dans cette boutique, nous vendons des articles assez chers et je doute vraiment que vous puissiez vous les offrir. »

« Non, en fait j'attends quelqu'un. » Voulut expliquer Ichigo qui se sentait extrêmement confus et honteux. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû rester avec Aizen pour garer la voiture et entrer ici avec lui. Il se demanda si les serveurs du restaurant et le réceptionniste de l'hôtel d'hier l'aurait traité de la même façon, s'il n'avait pas été avec Aizen. Sans doute, oui.

« Si vous avez compris je vais vous demander de sortir. »

« Mais je vous l'ai dit j'attends quelqu'un. Il ne devrait pas tarder, il gare la voiture. »

« Je me fiche bien de tout ça, ce n'est pas un hall de gare. Vous et votre ami n'aurez qu'à vous retrouver dehors et aller jouer aux voyous ailleurs. »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas… »

« Vous voulez que j'appelle la sécurité ? » Demanda le vendeur d'air méprisant.

« Non ! » S'empressa de répondre Ichigo, il ne voulait faire un esclandre et faire honte à Aizen quand il arriverait.

Il sortit donc de la boutique sous le regard glacial du vendeur et des clients qui avaient assisté à l'échange. Il se sentait vraiment humilié, il se demanda si tous les riches étaient comme ça, mais il se dit que non. Aizen lui ne l'avait jamais traité comme ça, pas même la première fois alors qu'il aurait pu, avec les problèmes de son père et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux. Bon d'accord il en avait un peu profité pour se glisser dans son lit, mais il s'était montré gentil et respectueux envers Ichigo. Il vit soudain Aizen s'avancer vers lui. Celui semblait étonné de le voir dans la rue. Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qui venait de se passer, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Désolé d'avoir été aussi long, j'ai mis plus de temps à me garer que je ne l'aurais cru. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû prendre un chauffeur aujourd'hui. » Dit-il une fois arrivé en face de lui.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur ? Il me semblait pourtant d'avoir vu y entrer comme je te l'avais dit. »

« Euh, oui j'y suis entré mais je n'ai rien vu bien, alors je me suis dit qu'on devrait ailleurs. » Répondit-il nerveusement.

Aizen regarda Ichigo en plissant les yeux, il ne le croyait absolument pas. Non seulement il ne savait pas mentir mais en plus Aizen commençait à le connaitre un peu, et il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à dénigrer le travail des autres comme ça. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'il essaye de lui cacher des choses, mais il avait sa petite idée sur ce qui avait dû se passer. Il n'aurait pas dû demander à Ichigo d'entrer là tout seul, c'était un faux pas de sa part, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire qu'Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu et qui le fit frissonner de l'intérieur. Pour quelqu'un qui voyait Aizen pour la première fois, l'expression qu'il abordait sur son visage aurait semblé charmante et chaleureuse, mais Ichigo pouvait lire le danger et la froideur qui se cachait derrière, et cela lui fit peur.

« Dit moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé, Ichigo. » Ordonna Aizen. Comme il ne répondait rien Aizen se radoucit légèrement. « Ne t'en fais pas tu peux m'en parler. »

Ichigo compris soudain et avec soulagement que cette expression ne lui était pas destiné. Aizen avait déjà tout compris et était à l'évidence très en colère contre ceux qui l'avait chassé, il en attendait juste la confirmation de la part d'Ichigo. Il ne voulait qu'Aizen se mette en colère.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je préfère qu'on aille ailleurs de toute façon. » répondit-il en essayant d'être diplomate.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire. Très bien. » Dit-il toujours en souriant. « Alors rentre. »

« Pardon ? » Pardon, interrogea Ichigo. Il ne comprenait pas où Aizen voulait en venir.

« Rentre dans la boutique, passe devant. Je serais un pas derrière toi. » Ichigo comprit où il voulait en venir. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas parler, alors Aizen allait constater par lui-même comment il avait été traité.

« Non, je ne veux pas. » Tenta Ichigo.

« Rentre. » Ordonna Aizen plus fermement. Ichigo ne voulait pas le provoquer davantage et que sa colère se retourne contre lui. Il fit donc ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

A peine avait-il franchit la porte que le vendeur de tout à l'heure se précipita vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir Aizen qui lui n'était pas encore mais attendait d'entendre ce qui allait se passer. Ichigo tenta de faire signe au vendeur de ne rien dire mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre ou ignora tout simplement les tentatives du jeune homme.

« Encore vous. Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Les gens comme vous ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. »

« Arrêtez, vous ne comprenez pas. »

« Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenais pas. » Tout le monde dans la boutique avait les yeux rivés sur eux et semblait se délecter de l'infortune du jeune homme. « Nous ne voulons pas de pauvres dans cette boutique, il n'y a rien pour vous, alors… »

« Alors quoi ? » L'interrompit Aizen qui venait juste d'apparaitre à la porte. « Je vous en prie continuez. » Ajouta-t-il avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure mais encore plus prononcé. Cette fois Ichigo compris qu'il était véritablement furieux. Le vendeur et tous les clients de la boutique se figèrent en une seconde.

« Aizen Sama… » Murmura le vendeur dans un souffle. Il avait totalement perdu son air supérieur et méprisant. « Aizen Sama, c'est toujours une joie de vous voir ici, est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez voir ? » demanda-t-il en oubliant totalement Ichigo. Celui-ci aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher car il savait ce qui allait venir.

« Oh, vous accepteriez donc de me laisser entrer et même de me servir ? »

« Mais bien sûr Aizen Sama. » Répondit le vendeur qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de cette tension.

« Il faudrait mieux partir. » Dit-il en essayant de convaincre Aizen. Mais le vendeur ne le compris pas du tout comme ça, il n'avait pas encore fait la relation entre les deux hommes.

« C'est ça, allez-vous en et ne revenez pas. » Dit-il de nouveau méprisant. Il ne se redit pas compte du faux pas qu'il venait de faire, mais certains des clients qui assistaient à la scène si. Ichigo entendit certains d'entre eux retenir leur souffle, visiblement eux avait compris qu'il était avec Aizen.

« Je vois donc vous voulez bien me servir mais pas mon ami, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Aizen. Ichigo lu l'incompréhension sur le visage du vendeur, qui regarda tour à tour Aizen et Ichigo. Puis l'incompréhension fut remplacée par la terreur. Il avait enfin compris.

« Aizen Sama… Je… » Tenta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Dois-je en conclure que c'est ainsi qu'on traite les clients ici. Dites-moi si demain j'arrivais habillé en jean, vous me demanderiez de partir ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Aizen Sama, je… »

« Pourtant mon ami lui a été congédié. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas… Pourquoi ne m'avez pas dit que c'était Aizen Sama que vous attendiez ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches en se tournant vers Ichigo.

« Oh, alors c'est sa faute. C'est bien ça que vous voulez dire, n'est pas ? » Répondit Aizen avant qu'Ichigo puisse intervenir.

« Non, je… Je suis désolé Aizen Sama ! Pardonnez-moi, pitié ! » Implora-t-il en se mettant à genou. Il était littéralement mort de peur maintenant, il savait qui était Aizen, il savait de quoi il était capable, il venait d'insulter un de ses amis, devant lui en plus. Aizen lui continuait de sourire de façon cruelle. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, toute cette tension et la terreur dans les yeux de ce vendeur, c'était insupportable. Il posa la main sur le bras d'Aizen.

« Arrête, je t'en prie. Aizen s'il te plait, ça suffit. » Aizen regarda les yeux suppliant d'Ichigo et compris qu'il en avait fait trop. _Merde !_ Il lui avait fait peur à lui aussi. Il fallait absolument qu'il se rattrape, sinon il allait faire fuir le jeune homme et il ne voulait surtout pas ça. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le vendeur, celui-ci était au bord des larmes.

« Excusez-vous auprès de mon ami, et partez hors de ma vue. Je veux être servi par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. » Dit-il à Ichigo. « Merci Aizen Sama. » Ajouta-t-il avant de se relever et de détaler vers l'arrière-boutique.

Les Clients de la boutique leur jetaient des regards furtifs mais n'osaient pas se montrer trop curieux, eux aussi connaissaient Aizen, en tout cas de réputation. Quelques secondes plus tard un autre vendeur se précipita vers eux en faisant des courbettes.

« Veuillez nous excusez pour cet incident, Aizen Sama. Nous sommes ravis de vous servir, vous et votre ami. »

« Mon ami a besoin d'un costume de soirée et de vêtements de tous les jours. » Commanda Aizen. Ichigo voulait protester et dire que ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu, mais il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de froisser Aizen et ne dit rien. « Je suis aussi venu chercher le costume que j'avais commandé la semaine dernière. »

« Bien sûr, il est prêt, Aizen Sama. Si vous voulez bien passer à côté pour les essayages. »

« Très bien. Je vous confie mon ami. » Répondit celui-ci d'un ton lourd de sens. Le vendeur comme Ichigo avaient parfaitement entendu l'avertissement qui s'y cachait. Satisfait par la situation Aizen quitta la pièce, laissant seuls les deux autres hommes.

« Puis-je vous demander votre nom, monsieur ? »

« Kurosaki Ichigo. » Répondit-il.

« Kurosaki Sama, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter quelques modèles. »

Le vendeur montra donc plusieurs costumes à Ichigo, qui franchement était incapable de les différencier et était pressé d'en finir et de sortir de là. Il en choisit donc un au hasard et le vendeur passa aux vêtements de tous les jours, des chemises, des vestes et des pantalons. Ichigo se demandait comment on pouvait porter ça tous les jours sans avoir l'air d'un m'as-tu-vu. Mais il devait reconnaître, après les avoir essayés, qu'ils lui allaient bien et qu'ils lui donnaient juste l'air un peu plus classe. Ichigo se demanda si Aizen n'avait pas demandé ce type de vêtement pour qu'il ne lui fasse plus honte, mais il en doutait. Aizen n'était pas du genre à avoir honte et la scène qu'il venait de faire le prouvé. Ichigo n'en revenait pas à quelle point l'atmosphère avait changé lorsqu'Aizen était entré dans le magasin. La peur, qu'il avait dans les yeux des employés et des clients, le perturbait vraiment. Il savait qu'Aizen était louche et qu'il devait avoir des activités pas très nettes mais voir toutes ces personnes mortes de peur devant lui s'était différent. Toutefois il savait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à le voir. Il tenait déjà trop à lui et puis il ne lui avait rien fait à lui.

Aizen revient finalement de ses essayages et regarda Ichigo porter et enlever différentes tenues apportées par le vendeur, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'exciter. Mais il savait qu'Ichigo n'aurait pas envie sitôt après l'incident alors il ne tenta rien. Finalement, il réussit à le convaincre d'emporter quatre tenues en plus du costume. Ichigo avait un peu protesté mais n'avait pas trop insisté, sûrement pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle crise ou pour ne pas embarrasser davantage les vendeurs, dont il avait maintenant pitié. Aizen paya et leur dit qu'ils repasseraient en début de soirée pour se changer et emporter le reste de leurs achats puis ils sortirent tous les deux et poursuivirent leurs activités dans d'autres boutiques. Aizen avait insisté pour qu'Ichigo trouve d'autres accessoires en plus du costume, au moins une montre et une paire de chaussure. A la fin de la journée, Ichigo se retrouva avec trois paires de chaussure, deux montres et une paire de lunettes de soleil hors de prix. Il ne comprenait pas comment Aizen avait réussi à le convaincre, peut-être parce que le reste de la journée avait été extrêmement agréable par rapport à son début et qu'il avait baissé sa garde. En effet Aizen avait été un parfait gentleman tout la journée comme pour compenser son attitude dans la première boutique. Ils avaient ensuite diné dans un grand restaurant et retournèrent au magasin pour mettre leurs costumes.

Lorsqu'il vit Aizen dans son costume, Ichigo eut de nouveau des frissons mais de désirs cette fois. Il était terriblement séduisant, il avait enlevé ses lunettes et ramené ses cheveux en arrière, il était encore plus impressionnant et maintenant on pouvait voir qu'il était dangereux, c'était comme si ces lunettes lui servaient à cacher sa vrai nature. Une pensée lui vient à l'esprit et il éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Aizen un peu étonné.

« Rien, mais je me disais qu'en réalité je sortais avec Superman. Quand tu as tes lunettes, tu es Clark Kent, et quand tu les enlèves, tu es Superman. » Dit-il en continuant à rire.

« Et lequel préfères-tu ? » Demanda Aizen à la fois amusé et intriqué.

« Idiot ! Au final, ce sont tous les deux la même personne. » Répondit-il en s'approchant d'Aizen avant de l'embrasser.

Aizen lui rendit son baisé et se colla contre lui. Lui aussi avait été émoustillé par la vision d'Ichigo en costume. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le temps d'aller plus. Il mit donc fin à cette étreinte, quitta la boutique et les vendeurs visiblement soulagés de les voir partir, déposa les sacs dans le coffre et conduisit Ichigo en voiture jusqu'à la réception.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la soirée avait déjà commençait, Aizen n'avait pas besoin d'y être du début à la fin, il lui suffisait de faire une ou deux apparitions. Ichigo semblait assez impressionné. Tant mieux parce que jusqu'ici toutes ses tentatives dans ce sens avaient échouées. La salle de réception était immense et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous étaient bien habillés, mais leur coup de cheveux et les tatouages de certains d'entre eux, laissaient suggérer qu'ils n'étaient très recommandables. Lorsqu'Aizen pénétra dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et l'assistance devient soudain beaucoup plus silencieuse. Quelques personnes se dirigèrent vers lui pour lui prendre son manteau et être aux petits soins avec lui. Ils ignorèrent tout simplement Ichigo, certains le poussèrent même sur le côté. Aizen l'attrapa alors le poignet pour le ramener vers lui et demanda à ce que l'on s'occupe également de son manteau et qu'on lui apporte une coupe de champagne. L'attitude des serveurs changeant en un instant. Ils étaient soudain extrêmement polit et le gratifièrent de nombreux « Kurosaki Sama » dès qu'Aizen l'eut présenté. Le reste de l'assistance observa la scène en silence, se demandant qui était le jeune et quel pouvait bien être son lien avec Aizen Sama. La réponse la plus évidente était qu'ils étaient amants, mais Aizen Sama n'emmenait jamais ses conquêtes aux réceptions ou autres évènements de ce type et il n'était pas aussi attentionné envers eux, en général il se fichait de comment ils étaient traités et les laissait seuls dans un coin. Mais là il faisait très attention au jeune homme aux cheveux orange et veillait à ce qu'on lui montre le plus grand respect.

Aizen et Ichigo pénétrèrent dans la foule, au grand soulagement du jeune homme qui n'en pouvait plus de la lèche que lui infligeaient les serveurs. Aizen présenta donc son jeune ami à ses collaborateurs qui faisaient la queue pour le saluer. Très vite l'information traversa la salle, Kurosaki Ichigo était bien l'amant d'Aizen Sama et il devait être traité avec tous les égards. De plus les employés d'Aizen qui purent l'approcher comprirent immédiatement qu'il valait mieux pour eux éviter les contacts trop longs avec le jeune homme. En effet les regards meurtriers que leur lança Aizen, lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient un peu trop de son compagnon, auraient fait pâlir même le plus aguerri des criminels. Ils comprirent alors pourquoi Aizen Sama, qui ne prenait presque jamais la peine de participer à ce genre d'évènement, était là ce soir, proclamer le jeune comme étant à lui et leur faire comprendre de ne pas l'approcher.

Après cet épisode, la soirée se déroula sans encombre, Aizen parla avec quelques-uns de ces employés et aussi à l'occasion avec certains « partenaires extérieurs » comme il les appelait. Certains d'entre eux étaient très classes et avaient l'air de businessmen, tandis que d'autres ressemblaient plutôt à des voyous tout droit sortis de prison. Mais tous témoignaient un immense respect à Aizen. Si Ichigo avait été plus naïf, il aurait sûrement était choqué de le voir en compagnie de gens aussi peu recommandables, mais il avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'Aizen n'était pas blanc comme neige même s'il n'en parlait jamais. De plus son père avait déjà soigné des voyous et des yakuza dans sa clinique et Ichigo était habitué à les voir. Ainsi il ne formalisait pas pour si peu, ce qui bien sûr plut énormément à Aizen. Le jeune homme non plus ne s'ennuyait pas trop, certains employés l'évitait, mais quelques-uns des plus proches collaborateurs ou des partenaires d'Aizen venaient tout de même lui parler de temps en temps. Ce fut le cas de l'homme à tête de fouine qu'il avait vu chez lui la première fois. Assez curieusement, il était celui qui mit le plus à l'aise Ichigo à cette soirée. Il ne lui faisait pas de la lèche et passait son temps à le taquiner en lui demandant ce qu'Aizen préférait au lit et autres détails sur leur vie sexuel. Cela avait agacé le jeune homme mais lui avait aussi permis de se sentir moins oppressé, Ichimaru Gin, comme il s'était présenté, agissait de manière naturel avec lui, en tout cas de manière naturel pour lui. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à oser charrier Aizen et ce dernier n'en semblait pas tout offensé, ce qui surprit beaucoup Ichigo. Il se demandait quel lien les unissait tous les deux. Un autre collaborateur d'Aizen à venir se présenter à lui fût Tousen Kaname. Cet homme, lui, n'essayait pas du tout de le mettre à l'aise, bien au contraire. Il profita du fait qu'Aizen était en conversation avec plusieurs autres collaborateurs pour faire comprendre à Ichigo à quel point il était insignifiant.

« Alors, c'est vous le gamin qui distrait Aizen Sama. Ne croyez pas être spécial ou garder ses faveurs longtemps. Aizen Sama se lasse très vite. » Dit-il d'un ton glacial. Gin qui était à côté intervient avant qu'Ichigo ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Allons Tousen San, n'embête pas le pauvre Ichigo Kun. Aizen Taicho ne serait vraiment pas content. » Dit-il en emmenant Tousen loin d'Ichigo.

Cet interlude avait mis Ichigo très mal à l'aise, et avait réveillé ses doutes sur sa relation avec Aizen. Mais il n'eut le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus car au même moment il reconnut un visage familier dans la salle. Cette personne l'avait également reconnue et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Urahara San ! » S'exclama Ichigo. Ce qui attira aussi l'attention d'Aizen.

« Kurosaki Kun ! » Répondit joyeusement le marchant. « Je suis surpris de te voir ici, tu n'es pas entré en douce, j'espère. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger qui cachait son appréhension.

« Non, j'accompagne… » Commença Ichigo.

« Moi. » L'interrompit Aizen en se tournant vers Urahara.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Le ton d'Urahara n'était plus du tout amusé. Il échangea avec Aizen un regard lourd de sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Urahara San ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. » Ichigo avait assisté à l'échange entre les deux hommes et avait pu sentir la tension entre eux. Urahara ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par Aizen mais il le regardait avec des yeux froids et menaçants. Ichigo regarda Aizen et put voir la même expression dans ses yeux.

« J'ai été invité, bien sûr ! Et cela fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons Aizen San et moi, lorsque l'on a certaines « activités » on finit tous par se connaître.»

« Des activités ? » Demanda machinalement Ichigo.

« Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis qu'un tout petit poisson moi, n'est-ce pas Aizen San ? »

« Tu parles bien fort pour un si petit poisson. » Répliqua Aizen d'un ton menaçant. Il ne voulait qu'Ichigo en sache trop. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot, il se doutait de ce qu'était réellement. Mais il ne serait peut-être pas si compréhensif s'il connaissait en détail ses véritables activités et ses méthodes.

« Je m'inquiète simplement pour mon filleul. »

« Ton filleul ? » S'étonna Aizen.

« Urahara est un vieil ami de mon père. » Lui expliqua Ichigo.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Urahara Kisuke, Ichigo est en de bonnes mains. » Aizen attrapa le poignet d'Ichigo et l'attira à lui.

« Peut-être mais je me demande si Ichigo serait aussi content d'être entre ces mains s'il savait ce qu'elles peuvent faire. »

« Ça suffit. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, tu peux t'en aller. Ichigo et moi avons encore beaucoup de monde à voir. Je te demanderais de ne plus nous ennuyer si tu ne veux pas que j'ordonne à la sécurité de te mettre dehors. » S'énerva-t-il en entrainant Ichigo avec lui vers d'autres invités.

Ichigo était un peu troublé par tout ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de trop y penser. Il était bien avec Aizen et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Aizen le présenta encore à certaines personnes mais il ne le laissait plus s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parle avec Urahara. Cet homme aurait pu tout gâcher entre eux, il espérait visiblement éloigner Ichigo de lui. Aizen se jura d'aller le voir dès le lendemain pour arranger ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. C'était un proche d'Ichigo et ce dernier remarquerait sa disparition. Il faudrait donc qu'il se montre plus conciliant avec ce « marchant ». Il pourrait sûrement négocier avec lui. Urahara semblait réellement apprécier Ichigo, donc si Aizen lui faisait comprendre que le jeune homme était en sécurité avec lui et qu'en plus il lui proposait une affaire juteuse, il parviendrait probablement à lui faire garder le silence.

Les deux hommes ne restèrent pas très longtemps après ça. L'un comme l'autre en avait assez, ni la journée ni la soirée ne s'était passé comme prévue et ils étaient tous les deux fatigués.

« Ichigo, tu veux passer la soirée chez moi ? Demanda Aizen, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dans la voiture. »

« Mais mon père… »

« Ne me parle pas lui ! » L'interrompit Aizen, il en avait assez que cet homme soit toujours la raison qui poussait Ichigo à écourter leur soirée. « Je te veux pour moi seul ce soir. Je veux que tu passes la nuit chez moi. C'est samedi demain, alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Ton père sait très bien que tu es avec moi, alors il ne s'inquiètera pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de refuser, à moins que tu n'aies tout simplement pas envie d'être avec moi. Si c'est le cas dit le. » Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver à présent.

« Calme-toi, Aizen. Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, je m'inquiétais c'est tout. » Aizen se radoucit immédiatement.

« Pardon. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tu es d'accord, alors ? »

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Ichigo en rougissant car il savait ce que « passer la nuit » avec Aizen impliquait. La colère d'Aizen s'envola aussitôt laissant place à l'excitation. Le lycéen avait décidément un don pour le faire craquer.

Aizen les conduisit rapidement jusqu'à son appartement, en réalité son logement ce situait en haut des bureaux de son cabinet. D'autres employés comme Gin et Kaname logeaient ici. L'immeuble était très grand et possédait sa propre sécurité. L'agent de garde cette nuit-là reconnu son patron et les laissa passer sans poser de question. Ils prirent ensuite un ascenseur, Aizen sorti une clé qui permettait d'accéder au dernier étage, lequel menait directement chez lui. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'admirer l'appartement car à peine franchit la porte Aizen se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa violement. Il l'entraina ensuite promptement vers la chambre. Cette nuit-là, Aizen prit Ichigo avec passion et le jeune homme ne s'en plaignit pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait pouvoir se lasser de leurs ébats, leurs corps semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Pour la première fois Ichigo s'endormit dans les bras de son amant.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Kmy_Leprovost d'avoir bien voulu être mon beta reader. Merci aussi à Gabrielle Camus, BigLoolie, Alianor, nytiss973, tete de piaf, P'tite Princess, DidiineOokami, Kyu-chan et Ondie-Yoko pour leurs commentaires. Continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres.

Le lendemain matin Ichigo se réveilla collé à Aizen, il avait passé la nuit dans ses bras. Aizen, lui, dormait toujours. Ichigo voulut en profiter pour se lever mais la tentative du jeune homme pour desserrer son étreinte suffit à réveiller le yakuza.

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé. » Souffla Ichigo

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Se réveiller à tes côtés est tout sauf désagréable. » Répliqua Aizen. Ichigo était un peu gêné et senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Tu me provoque, n'est-ce pas ? Hier soir ne t'as pas suffi, tu en veux encore. »

« Pourquoi tu… » Commença Ichigo en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

« Tu sais très bien que te voir rougir m'excite. Donc, si tu rougis, ça signifie que tu en meurs d'envie. » L'interrompit Aizen, en se rapprochant subrepticement de lui, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« On ne peut pas contrôler le rougissement tu sais. » Murmura le jeune homme que la situation commençait à exciter. Aizen pressa Ichigo sur le matelas et se positionna au-dessus de lui.

« Alors, disons que c'est l'expression de ton inconscient. Si tu as envie que je te donne du plaisir, crois-moi tu vas en avoir. Je vais te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu sois rassasié. »

Cette fois, ce fut les lèvres d'Ichigo qu'il embrassa. Il pénétra dans sa bouche et caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Tous deux étaient encore nus suite à leurs activités de la veille. Aizen pu donc constater à quel point son jeune amant était consentant, l'érection pressée contre sa cuisse étant un indice plus que révélateur. Il passa l'une de ses mains entre les jambes d'Ichigo, caressant son membre au passage, avant de plonger ses doigts dans l'intérieur encore chaud et humide du jeune homme. Il est vrai qu'Aizen l'avait pris un certain nombre de fois hier soir, et qu'il avait donc eu tout le loisir de le remplir de sperme. Pour une fois qu'il l'avait pour lui toute la nuit, il avait voulu en profiter le plus possible. Ichigo gémissait sous ses doigts, lui aussi aimait être pris par Aizen. Ce dernier retira rapidement ses doigts et les remplaça par sa queue. Il ne se lassait pas de la sensation d'Ichigo entourant sur son membre. Il commença à aller et venir dans cet antre si chaud et serré qui frémissait de plaisir. Son rythme d'abord doux et lent devint rapidement violent et effréné au fur et à mesure que montait leur excitation. Ichigo n'était pas en reste, et savourait les coups de queue savamment administrés de son amant plus âgé. Aizen était un expert du sexe, il réussissait systématiquement à faire prendre son pied à Ichigo. Celui-ci avait souvent honte de la façon dont il se comportait pendant leurs ébats mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Aizen lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, mais il se rassurait en se disant que lui aussi faisait perdre son contrôle à l'avocat.

« Tu aimes, hein. Tu sens bien ma queue là. »

Lorsqu'Aizen se mettait à parler comme ça, Ichigo savait que ça signifiait qu'il avait atteint son pic d'excitation et qu'un rien suffisait à le faire chavirer. Quelques fois il était lui-même trop parti pour mettre à profit ce savoir et obliger Aizen à le faire jouir. Mais, lorsqu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il savait dire les mots qu'il fallait.

« Oui, Aizen Sama ! Continue, ta queue me fait tellement de bien. Aizen Sama ! Remplis-moi ! » Susurra Ichigo à l'oreille du yakuza.

Aizen savait ce que voulait Ichigo. Il adorait lorsqu'il était chaud comme ça et qu'il se mettait à dire des choses perverses. Il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus en plus violents et attrapa le sexe du jeune homme qui jouit instantanément. Aizen n'était pas loin derrière et se vida en lui. Il n'en revenait pas de l'effet qu'avait Ichigo sur lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir la libido d'un adolescent. Il se retira et serra Ichigo contre lui, il le sentit se redormir dans ses bras. Aizen aurait bien suivit son exemple mais, même si c'était samedi, il avait tout de même quelques rendez-vous. Cependant cela ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps et il serait sûrement de retour pour le déjeuner. Il se résolut donc à desserrer son étreinte et à sortir du lit. Il prit une douche, se rhabillât et sortit de l'appartement. Il appela Tousen pour lui demander de s'occuper d'Ichigo le temps qu'il revienne et pour lui expliquer la situation. Aizen savait que Tousen ne chercherait pas à lui voler le jeune homme. Il considérait les plaisirs de la chair comme contre productifs et reprochait constamment à Gin sa « décadence ». Aizen avait du mal comprendre ce point de vue mais pour une fois ça l'arrangeait. Il avait confiance en Ichigo, enfin la plupart du temps, mais il voyait bien comment certains hommes le regardait et à eux il ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Il était donc plus prudent de le confier à quelqu'un dont il était sûr que le jeune homme n'intéressait pas. Il pouvait ainsi se concentrer sur son travail sans s'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla la première chose qu'il constata c'est qu'Aizen n'était plus dans son lit. Il tendit l'oreille pour vérifier s'il était dans l'appartement mais il n'entendit pas un son. Il sorti donc du lit, enfila son caleçon et pénétra dans la cuisine. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il n'était pas seul dans l'appartement. Tousen Kaname était assis près de la table de la cuisine et lisait le journal. Hier soir, Ichigo, entre deux étreintes passionnées, avait interrogé Aizen sur son collaborateur. Il lui avait appris que Tousen avait perdu la vue lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'Aizen lui avait payé l'opération pour la lui rendre. D'après Aizen, il valait largement cet investissement tant il était doué dans son travail.

« Bonjour. » Tenta timidement Ichigo. Il se souvenait de la façon dont lui avait parlé le collaborateur d'Aizen et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. » Dit simplement Tousen sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son journal.

« Euh, Aizen n'est pas là ? »

« Aizen Sama a des choses plus importantes à faire que s'occuper de toi. » Lui répondit Tousen de manière glaciale.

« Je me doute qu'il doit être souvent occupé, je sais que c'est quelqu'un d'important. C'est juste qu'il ne m'a rien dit avant de partir, il ne m'a pas réveillé. »

« Et je comprends pourquoi. S'il t'avait réveillé, tu l'aurais sûrement de nouveau attiré au lit. »

« Pardon ! Ce n'est pas moi qui… » Ichigo s'interrompit, il ne voulait pas discuter de ça avec cet homme. « Quand va-t-il rentrer ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Comptes-tu donc l'attendre et l'ennuyer lorsqu'il rentrera ? Ses autres jouets avaient l'intelligence de partir une fois qu'il en avait fini avec eux. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas aussi vif d'esprit. »

« Vous voulez dire… »

« T'a-t-il dit qu'il voulait que tu sois là à son retour ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Non, Aizen ne lui avait pas demandé de l'attendre, c'est lui qui avait cru ça. Il lui avait seulement demandé de passer la nuit avec lui, rien de plus. Mais la nuit était finie, il était donc logique qu'Aizen s'attende à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, et c'était sans doute un peu tôt pour qu'Ichigo se mette à attendre qu'il rentre de son travail comme une bonne épouse. De plus Tousen lui avait dit que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'Aizen ramenait des conquêtes chez lui. Il se demanda combien de personnes étaient déjà venues ici. Il se sentait tout à coup stupide d'avoir cru qu'il était si important que ça pour lui. Au final, lui aussi n'était qu'un amant parmi d'autres. Il était là jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen se lasse. Est-ce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? S'il avait demandé à Tousen de « s'occuper » de lui, ça devait sûrement être le cas.

« Si tu as compris alors rhabille toi et rentre chez toi. Si Aizen Sama a de nouveau envie de s'amuser il te recontactera. »

Ichigo hocha la tête et fila dans la chambre pour remettre son uniforme. La veille au soir Aizen avait fait remonter les affaires qu'ils avaient laissées dans le coffre et parmi lesquelles se trouvaient sa tenue de lycéen. Il ne voulait pas prendre les habits qu'Aizen lui avait offerts. Ça semblait inutile, maintenant qu'il s'était lassé, Aizen ne s'en offusquerait plus. Il sortit de la chambre, passa devant Tousen sans dire un mot et quitta l'appartement pour rentrer chez lui. En chemin, il acheta un journal. Il avait été tellement occupé par Aizen qu'il en avait oublié son projet initial de trouver un petit boulot. Il estimait qu'il était temps qu'il s'y remette, ça l'aiderai à ne plus penser à lui et ça lui permettrait peut-être de rétablir le dialogue avec son père. Il rentra chez lui le cœur lourd.

Lorsqu'Aizen revint à son appartement, il fut déçu de ne pas y trouver son jeune amant. Il interrogea Tousen à ce sujet et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était rentré chez lui en milieu de matinée. Il n'était pas très content que le jeune homme soit parti comme ça mais il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas téléphoné ni laissé de mot lui disant de l'attendre et il doutait que Tousen ait essayé de le retenir. Il comprenait donc qu'Ichigo ne sachant pas quoi faire soit tout simplement reparti mais cela l'agaçait aussi beaucoup. Il fut également déçu de constater qu'il n'avait pas non plus emporté les vêtements et les accessoires qu'il lui avait offerts la veille, il n'avait même pas pris le costume. C'était comme s'il refusait qu'Aizen pose sa marque sur lui, il ne voulait pas lui appartenir.

« Tousen fait préparer une voiture. Je repars immédiatement. » Ordonna-t-il avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec Ichigo. Il était temps que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il était à lui.

« Où allez-vous Aizen Sama ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ce garçon est davantage une gêne qu'autre chose pour vous. Il vous empêche de vous concentrer sur ce qui est important. »

« A qui crois-tu t'adresser, Tousen ? C'est moi qui décide ce qui est important, pas toi. De plus, j'effectue mon travail aussi bien que t'habitude, tu n'as donc aucune leçon à me donner. » Le réprimanda Aizen.

« Je voulais juste… »

« Tu devrais apprendre à rester à ta place. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée. N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a personne que je ne puisse pas remplacer. Pas même toi. »

« Est-ce que ça inclus Kurosaki Ichigo ? » Demanda Tousen.

Aizen lui envoya un regard meurtrier qui fit lui baisser les yeux. Il comprit qu'il fallait mieux éviter de le contrarier à cet instant. Aizen sortit donc prendre sa voiture. En conduisant, il se dit que cela avait peut-être été une erreur de laisser Tousen s'occuper d'Ichigo. Il lui avait sûrement dit des choses désagréables. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve quelqu'un de confiance pour surveiller Ichigo pour lui. L'information comme quoi Aizen s'était entiché d'un jeune homme aux cheveux orange avait commencé à circuler. Il devenait donc nécessaire d'assurer sa protection, et puis ça lui permettrait de garder un œil sur lui et de s'assurer que personne n'essayait de le lui prendre. Le problème était de désigner la personne qui s'en chargerait. Tousen ne convenait finalement pas, Grimmjow ne serait jamais assez discret et il ne pouvait se permettre d'affecter Ulquiorra, Byakuya ou Gin à ce genre de tâche. Peut-être devrait-il y affecter une femme. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, Ichigo n'avait aucune expérience avec les femmes, il serait donc facile de le tenter. Cependant Nelliel ou Hinamori pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire. Hinamori lui était entièrement dévouée et n'était pas vraiment essentielle à ses affaires en ce moment, il pourrait sans doute la laisser s'en occuper. Ce n'était pas la plus forte de ses employés mais il ne fallait pas non plus la sous-estimer. Nelliel était un peu étrange à certains moments, mais elle était loyale. Il se dit qu'aucune des deux n'essaierait de le trahir et qu'Ichigo ne serait sûrement pas attiré par des filles qui paraissaient si vulnérables qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des gamines. Il décida qu'il affecterait les deux jeunes femmes à sa surveillance dès demain, ainsi il réduirait les risques de dérapages.

Il arriva rapidement à la maison du jeune homme. Il frappa à la porte mais cette fois ci ce ne fut pas Ichigo qui répondit mais l'une de ses sœurs, Kurosaki Yuzu. La petite fille le regarda interloquée.

« Bonjour. Je suis un ami de ton frère. Est ce qu'il est là ? »

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre, mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me laisser entrer, je te dis que je suis un ami de ton frère. » Dit Aizen en déployant tout son charme.

« D'accord. » Murmura Yuzu à qui cet homme inspirait confiance avec son sourire charmeur. Elle le laissa donc entrer.

« Ichigo est dans sa chambre ? »

« Oui. »

Aizen monta donc les escaliers et atteignit la chambre de son amant rapidement. Il frappa à sa porte mais n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde et entra. Il trouva Ichigo allongeait sur le lit avec un journal dans les mains. Il semblait surpris de le voir.

« Aizen ! Pourquoi… » Il était pourtant sûr qu'il ne le reverrait plus, Tousen lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il s'était lassé.

« Pourquoi ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Pourquoi es tu parti ? En plus tu as laissé tout ce que je t'avais offert. »

« Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que je reste. Tu es parti sans même me réveiller. »

« Désolé, c'est sans doute ma faute. Mais tu devrais savoir maintenant que je te veux avec moi, non ? »

Ichigo avait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on réprimandait. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre au sérieux les réflexions de Tousen. Il était évident que cet homme ne l'aimait pas, ou plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il soit avec Aizen.

« Enfin, oublions tout ça. Il est trop tard pour déjeuner mais on peut toujours sortir quelque part et aller diner après. »

« Si tu veux. Laisse-moi me préparer. » Ichigo commença à rassembler ses affaires tandis que Sosuke observait la chambre. Il y avait plus de désordre que la dernière fois, il regarda le journal que le jeune homme avait posé sur son lit et fut intrigué par son contenu.

« Ichigo, pourquoi lis-tu un journal de petites annonces ? »

« Ah oui, je cherche un petit boulot. » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Aizen, Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, s'il se trouvait un travail il le verrait encore moins. « Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler, si tu veux t'acheter quoi que ce soit je te l'offrirais. En plus tu es encore au lycée, tu devrais te concentrer sur tes études. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'acheter des trucs. » S'énerva Ichigo, il en avait marre qu'Aizen insiste autant pour ça. « Et puis ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux travailler, c'est pour aider mon père. »

« Ça non plus tu n'en as pas besoin. Ton père n'a pas besoin de ton aide, et puis de toute façon ça ne servira à rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ichigo, il était maintenant plus que suspicieux.

_Merde !_ Il en avait trop dit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ichigo sache ce qu'il préparait pour les biens immobiliers de son père, ou il le quitterait sur le champ. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y songeait. Il allait être obligé de changer ses plans s'il voulait le garder. C'était la même chose pour Urahara Kisuke, il n'avait pas pu le voir aujourd'hui, son associé Tessai l'avait informé qu'il était parti régler certaines choses et qu'il ne reviendrait que demain, ce qui obligeait Aizen à repousser sa rencontre avec lui. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, mais il était pressé de s'assurer qu'il garde le silence vis-à-vis d'Ichigo.

« Ne fait pas cette tête, tu ne penses tout même pas que je ferais quoique ce soit qui puisse te nuire. J'ai juste décidé de trouver une solution qui satisferait autant ton père que moi, après tout c'est normal que je fasse des efforts avec ma belle-famille, non. » Ichigo se mit à rougir, ce que venait de dire Aizen prouvait qu'il tenait à lui et cela lui fit vraiment plaisir, leur relation était sérieuse après tout.

« Oh, tu sais tu n'es pas… »

« Ne me dit pas que je ne suis pas obligé. Je ne veux qu'il y ait le moindre malaise entre nous. » L'interrompit Aizen. Ichigo était soulagé et un peu honteux d'avoir douté d'Aizen. « D'ailleurs je me disais qu'il serait sans doute mieux que tu passes plus de temps chez moi. Je pourrais te voir plus souvent comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et si tu dormais plus souvent chez moi ? Par exemple, tous les soirs. »

« Tu es fou ! » Répondit Ichigo en plaisantant. « Pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup ? »

« Je te veux pour moi seul, c'est tout. »

« Mais on se connait à peine et puis j'ai mon père et mes sœurs. »

« Je vois. » Répondit Aizen. « Prends tout de même le temps d'y réfléchir et promets-moi de ne pas chercher du travail pour l'instant. Je vais tout arranger alors concentre toi sur tes études. » Il n'avait bien sûr pas l'intention d'accepter une réponse négative, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il avait tout le temps de trouver un moyen de pousser Ichigo à accepter de vivre avec lui. Il valait mieux laisser le sujet le côté pour l'instant. « Tu es prêt ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ichigo hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais la proposition d'Aizen lui avait fait plaisir. Il tenait à lui et s'était réciproque. C'est vrai que leur relation était passionnelle mais c'était bien trop tôt pour ce genre de chose. Il avait le lycée, sa famille, ses amis. Peut-être dans quelques mois si tout se passait bien.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre et descendirent l'escalier. Malheureusement pour Ichigo, son père venait de revenir de la clinique. Il n'avait presque plus aucun client ces derniers temps et avait pris l'habitude de rentrer de plus en plus tôt. La scène qui l'attendait cet après-midi-là fit monter la colère en lui. Son fils était accompagné de cet homme, Aizen Sosuke le dirigeant d'un des plus puissants clans yakuza du Japon. Il avait espéré que le yakuza se lasserait rapidement de coucher avec son fils et que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant, mais il semblait s'être véritablement amouraché de lui. Cela faisait très peur à Isshin. Non seulement cet homme était extrêmement dangereux mais en plus vu ça position, le simple fait pour Ichigo de le côtoyer faisait de lui la cible de tous ses ennemis qui, il le supposait, devaient être nombreux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ichigo ? » Demanda-t-il à son fils. Mais Aizen ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« J'emmène votre fils dîner. » Répondit-il d'un air de défi.

« En début d'après-midi. »

« Bien sûr, nous trouverons d'autres occupations d'ici-là. »

« Non. » Dit fermement Isshin. « Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher de sortir avec Ichigo, si j'en ai envie ? » Le ton d'Aizen était menaçant et Isshin savait qu'il devait la jouer fine.

« Non, mais je ne pense pas que vous vouliez le forcer à faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie. »

« L'idée de sortir avec moi l'a pourtant beaucoup enthousiasmé, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ? »

« C'est vrai papa, Aizen ne me force à rien. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne manges pas à la maison et tes sœurs s'inquiètent, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je leur ai promis que tu resterais ce soir. On est toujours une famille oui ou non ? »

Aizen regarda Ichigo et compris qu'Isshin avait gagné. Le médecin aussi l'avait compris et affichait un air satisfait. Au moins son fils ne coucherait pas avec ce type ce soir. Aizen lui était furieux. Cet homme avait la prétention de se mettre entre lui et Ichigo. Alors comme ça il voulait l'éloigner de lui, il voulait lui voler ce qui lui appartenait. Si Ichigo n'avait pas été là, il aurait été capable de briser le cou de pauvre type. Mais il se retint d'exprimer sa colère, cela aurait été contreproductif. Il afficha son air le plus bienveillant et se tourna vers Ichigo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu ais besoin de te passer du temps avec ta famille et je ne t'obligerais pas à choisir. Nous nous verrons demain, tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Merci. » Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à ça, Aizen faisait vraiment des efforts pour lui et c'était assez réconfortant.

« Je vais donc vous laisser en famille. A demain Ichi. » Le jeune homme fut tellement surpris par ce surnom qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'Aizen venait de l'attraper par la taille et de l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Il n'eut ainsi pas le temps de protester lorsque son amant posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le gratifia d'un baiser passionné. « Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Murmura le yakusa à l'oreille du jeune homme lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte.

Il quitta la maison des Kurosaki de façon naturelle et détendue, laissant derrière lui un Isshin outré par son comportement. Aizen n'allait pas se laisser faire et il venait de trouver un plan imparable qui non seulement le débarrasserait de ce gêneur mais pousserait également Ichigo à venir vivre avec lui. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, il sortit son téléphone portable et appela Gin. Il allait avoir besoin de ses talents particuliers pour mettre son plan à exécution. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Ichigo vienne se précipiter dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à hermyaa, Lu, bahiti, Alianor, Brany, Kyu-chan, DidiineOokami, Ondie-Yoko et BigLoolie pour leurs reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir. Voilà enfin mon 6ème chapitre, je sais que je vous ai habitué à les poster plus rapidement mais, entre le travail à rendre et l'approche des oraux de mon concours, je suis obligée de ralentir un peu le rythme. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Aizen et Ichigo avaient continué à se voir régulièrement. Le yakuza avait d'ailleurs donné son numéro de portable personnel à Ichigo, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas encore osé l'utiliser. Leur relation était malgré tout de plus en plus forte. Ichigo aimait vraiment beaucoup Aizen, il était toujours charmant avec lui, ils étaient allés ensembles au planétarium et lui avait promis de l'emmener à la JAXA (l'agence spatiale du Japon) un week-end. Il l'avait aussi laissé l'accompagner au tribunal, il avait même pu assister aux débats, puis il lui avait fait visiter les lieux. Si Ichigo n'avait pas été impressionné par Aizen avant, c'était désormais chose faite. Aizen était un dieu au tribunal, il menait les débats d'une main de maître et ne laissait aucune chance à son adversaire. Ichigo avait vu juste, Aizen était vraiment doué en plus d'être super charismatique et ultra séduisant. Il se demandait parfois s'il avait des faiblesses. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas parfait, il était constamment entouré de personnages louches, et tout le monde avait peur de lui. Ichigo se doutait bien qu'il y avait certains aspects de sa personnalité que l'avocat ne lui montrait pas. Mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Avec lui Aizen était gentil, passionné et romantique. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au reste. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas encore allé voir Urahara, il ne voulait pas que l'ami de son père lui dise ce qu'il savait ou ce dont il avait été témoin et l'encourage à quitter son amant. Il se disait que de tout façon cela ne devait pas être si grave, sinon la police l'aurait déjà arrêté.

Même s'il était allé consulter Urahara, le marchant ne lui aurait rien apprit. Aizen y avait veillé. Rétrospectivement leur rencontre s'était bien passé. Lorsqu'Aizen s'était présenté à la porte du magasin, Urahara l'attentait. Ils s'étaient salués selon les règles d'usages dans le milieu, cependant Aizen avait pris soin d'être plus respectueux avec le commerçant que ce que les convenances préconisaient, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'intéressé. Urahara conduisit ensuite Aizen dans une pièce au fond de la boutique où il leur serait possible de parler en privé tandis que le yakuza ordonna à ses gardes du corps de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Il était peut-être amoureux mais pas stupide, il savait qu'Urahara, si on lui en laissait l'occasion, ne serait pas contre l'idée de se débarrasser de lui définitivement. Il était donc venu accompagné par précaution.

« Que peux un humble marchant pour un si grand « avocat » ? » Demanda Urahara une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce.

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot et évitons les traits d'esprits, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Je présume qu'il doit s'agir d'un beau lycéen aux cheveux orange. »

« Tu as vu juste. Je souhaite que tu ne lui révèle rien de moi. »

« C'est amusant. La plupart des gens demanderait à ce que l'on ne révèle pas leurs mauvais aspects ou leurs périodes les moins glorieuses, mais toi tu veux qu'il ne sache rien du tout à ton sujet. Ça en dit long sur le genre d'homme que tu es. Il est vrai que s'il savait ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que tu as fait, il serait sans doute moins enclin à rester ton… Mais d'ailleurs, il est quoi pour toi ? »

« Il est à moi. » Dit simplement Aizen. « Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal. Mais je ne permettrais pas non plus à qui que ce soit d'essayer de me le prendre ou de l'éloigner de moi. »

« Je vois. » C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, ce dangereux sociopathe éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour son filleul. Dommage qu'ils se soient traduits par de l'obsession et une grande possessivité. « Tu as dit que tu ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal mais est-ce que ça t'inclut toi aussi ? »

« Tu peux croire ce que tu veux mais il est en sécurité avec moi. »

« Il l'était beaucoup plus avant de te rencontrer. J'ai déjà entendu les rumeurs comme quoi tu étais fou de ton nouveau jouet. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tes ennemis n'essaient de s'en prendre à lui. »

« Tu ne t'inclus donc plus dans mes ennemis, c'est bon à savoir. » Dit- il, amusé devant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait Urahara. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas je les écraserais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'en prendre à lui. »

« Toujours aussi radical, n'est pas. Comment a-t-il pu tomber entre tes griffes, je me le demande. »

« Son père ne te l'a pas dit ? Tu es l'ami de Kurosaki Isshin, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il va se vanter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Urahara surpris.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Je préférai que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente concernant Ichigo. Je te l'ai dit il est en sécurité avec moi et je ne ferai rien contre lui, tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là. Je suis donc certain que tu ne seras pas contre l'idée de me laisser acheter ton silence. »

« Ça peut peut-être se négocier en effet. » Concéda Urahara.

Il pensait également qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire au jeune homme. Il doutait qu'Aizen laisse partir Ichigo, si ce dernier en apprenant ses méfaits, décidait de le quitter. Il était également possible que le yakuza finisse par ne plus vouloir de lui. Il préférait donc attendre de voir ce que cette relation allait donner. De plus, avoir pour une fois un moyen de pression sur cet homme était une opportunité unique qu'il ne voulait pas laisser passer. Il était d'ailleurs un peu surpris qu'Aizen n'est pas simplement essayé de se débarrasser de lui. Il devait vraiment s'être entiché d'Ichigo s'il avait décidé de ne pas s'en prendre à ses proches. Ils avaient ensuite passé l'après-midi à négocier un accord plus que satisfaisant pour les deux parties. Aizen était très satisfait de cet accord, il lui permettait même d'en retirer des bénéfices. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à s'occuper d'Isshin.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette rencontre. Il était temps de mettre son plan en application, cela avait été difficile de patienter mais il ne fallait pas qu'Ichigo se doute de quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr il n'était pas resté sans rien faire, son plan avait demandé quelques préparations mais tout était prêt à présent.

Isshin fut très surpris lorsqu'il vit Ichimaru Gin à sa porte. Ce n'était pourtant pas le jour de son paiement mensuel, et même si cela avait été le cas pourquoi envoyer le second d'Aizen Sosuke et pas son collecteur habituel. Il savait qui était cet homme maintenant, il s'était renseigné après leur première visite. D'après les rumeurs Ichimaru était au moins aussi dangereux qu'Aizen et presque aussi sournois. Que venait-il faire ici ?

« Bonjour Kurosaki San. » Le salua-t-il avec son éternel petit sourire. « Aizen Taicho m'envoie vous faire part des nouvelles dispositions qui ont été prises concernant vos dettes. »

« Mais je suis à jour dans mes payements, et… » Commença Isshin paniqué. Est-ce qu'Aizen s'était décidé à lui prendre sa maison et sa clinique ? S'il faisait ça Ichigo ne voudrait sûrement plus de lui. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il s'était enfin lassé de son fils ? Normalement Isshin en aurait été plutôt content mais là…

« Ne vous paniquez pas. Aizen a trouvé un arrangement qui devrait vous satisfaire autant que nous. Vous me laissez entrer pour qu'on en parle à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Isshin méfiant. Il était bien sûr soulagé qu'il ne soit pas venu pour lui prendre ses biens mais ce que venait de dire Ichimaru était étrange, il craignait qu'il tente de le piéger. Il conduisit le bras droit d'Aizen à la cuisine et ils s'assirent autour de la table.

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne puissiez plus nous rembourser et vous le savez. A ce moment-là vous perdrez tout. Mais Aizen Taicho, dans un élan de générosité, a décidé de vous aider. Comme vous devez le savoir, un projet de construction immobilier est en cours dans ce secteur. Normalement votre maison et votre clinique font parties des bâtiments à démolir pour y construire de nouveaux immeubles, mais Aizen Taicho a décidé qu'il n'en serait rien. Le projet de construction aura bien lieu mais en y incorporant votre habitation et la clinique. Ainsi vous pourrez tout garder et les immeubles, une fois habités, vous permettront d'avoir une nouvelle clientèle. Ce qui vous permettra d'honorer vos remboursements. »

« Et en échange ? » Tout ça paraissait trop beau, il devait y avoir un piège. Pourquoi Aizen ferait ça ? Il lui suffisait d'attendre pour lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait, il n'avait pas besoin de se compliquer la vie pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnait ?

« Oh, « vous » n'avez rien à faire, tout cela est déjà décidé et c'est en train de se mettre en place. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est Ichigo qui doit faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Isshin avec appréhension.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris. Je viens de vous que tout avait déjà été fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Maintenant il était vraiment angoissé. Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen avait fait faire à son fils ? Il couchait déjà avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu de plus à faire ?

« Vous savez tout le monde est content qu'Aizen ait ramené un jeune homme aussi mignon. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : « Quand le boss est content, c'est tout le monde qui en profite. » et Aizen est très généreux lorsqu'il le veut. Il aime partager son bonheur avec ses collaborateurs. » Dit-il avec un sourire malsain. Il adorait cette situation. Le visage déconfit de cet idiot, les scénarios pervers qui devaient lui traverser la tête en ce moment, avec son fils dans le rôle principal. Tout ça était jouissif. Il était heureux qu'Aizen Taicho l'ai choisi pour faire ça.

« Non, c'est pas… » Commença Isshin.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Je voulais juste vous tenir au courant de l'évolution de votre situation. Alors bonne journée. » Gin n'attendit pas que le médecin le raccompagne à la porte et sortit seul de la maison. Il aurait souhaité rester encore un peu et continuer à le taquiner, mais Aizen lui avait donné des ordres précis. Il ne devait rien dire d'explicite et laisser ce perdant s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait. Il retourna donc à son bureau, un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu en profiter plus longtemps.

Isshin, lui, passa tout le reste de l'après-midi à ressasser ce qu'Ichimaru Gin lui avait dit. Ichigo avait payé de son corps pour avoir les faveurs d'Aizen, il avait laissé tous les potes du yakuza le baiser comme une pute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il attendit qu'il rentre pour avoir une explication avec lui.

Lorsqu'Ichigo rentra du lycée, il fut surpris de trouver son père prostré sur la table de la cuisine. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? C'était encore leurs problèmes d'argent. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de boulot, Aizen faisait tout pour qu'il n'est pas le temps d'en chercher sérieusement. Paradoxalement cela lui faisait un peu plaisir. Aizen ne voulait pas qu'il se trouve de travail parce qu'entre son boulot et ses études, ils n'auraient presque plus le temps de se voir. Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ça, Ichigo avait été heureux de constater qu'Aizen voulait passer autant de temps avec lui. Mais si son père ne pouvait plus payer ses dettes alors c'était une autre histoire. Même si les choses étaient un peu tendues entre eux ces derniers temps, il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Son père avait toujours été là pour lui et avant la mort de sa mère, ils étaient très complices. Même si Isshin avait du mal à accepter son homosexualité et sa relation avec Aizen, c'était toujours son père et il l'aimait. Alors s'il le fallait, il le soutiendrait même financièrement, Aizen serait bien obligé de comprendre. Il ne voulait pas demander à son amant de les aider, il n'était pas avec lui pour ça.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à propos de la maison ? »

« Oui. Dit gravement Isshin. J'ai eu la visite d'un des pervers qui travaille pour ton amant. » Ichigo fut choqué par la véhémence des paroles de son père. Il faisait rarement allusion à Aizen ou à sa relation avec lui, alors l'entendre en parler en ces termes ça le mettait mal à l'aise et ça l'inquiétait. « Tu sais ce qu'il m'a appris ? »

« Non. »

« Aizen avait prévu de démolir la maison et la clinique pour en faire des immeubles. Mais il a changé d'avis et finalement tout ce qui sera construit autour de chez nous nous permettra de nous remettre sur pied financièrement. C'est très généreux de sa part, tu ne trouves pas. » Ichigo ne sut que répondre. Effectivement c'était incroyablement généreux de la part d'Aizen et assez surprenant.

« Tu ne dis rien. Pourtant apparemment c'est à toi qu'on doit tout ça. » Déclara Isshin de plus ne plus sur les nerfs. Ichigo était de plus en plus étonné, Aizen avait fait ça pour lui, il devait donc vraiment tenir à lui pour faire autant d'efforts.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'Aizen avait fait ça pour moi ? »

« Ne joue pas l'innocent ! » S'énerva Isshin. « Tu as fait quoi pour ça, hein ? Réponds ! Avec combien de ses copains tu as fait la pute ? Combien te sont passés dessus ? »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es fou. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« La ferme ! Tu espères me faire croire qu'une ordure comme Aizen est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il aurait décidé de nous aider. Ne me fait pas rire ! Aizen ne s'intéresse qu'à une chose : ton cul. Mais même ça n'explique pas une telle générosité, alors arrête de mentir ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte, aucune pudeur. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es devenu. Une petite salope qui écarte les fesses dès qu'un mec riche passe dans le coin. Voilà ce que tout le monde pense de toi maintenant. Tu imagines si quelqu'un apprenait ce que tu as fait. J'espère que tu as au moins eu l'intelligence ne rien laisser filmer. »

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Les choses que lui disait son père, c'était ça qu'il pensait de lui. Aizen n'avait pas pu faire ça parce qu'il tenait à lui ? C'était une pute ? C'était donc comme ça que son père le voyait. Il était sur le point de pleurer, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

« C'est trop tard pour pleurer. Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut être mon fils ? »

C'en était trop pour Ichigo. Il quitta la maison en courant et en pleurant. Il courut comme ça pendant presque une heure avant de réussir à se calmer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. L'idée de revoir son père en sachant ce qu'il pensait de lui, c'était insupportable. Aizen avait fait quelque chose de gentil pour lui et son père avait tout sali. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, il ne pouvait demander à ses amis de l'héberger parce qu'alors il aurait fallu leur expliquer pourquoi il s'était disputer avec son père et il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont ils réagiraient s'il leur révélait son homosexualité. La seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner s'était Aizen. Il avait tout de même peur d'être rejeté si son amant pensait qu'il ne venait le voir que lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui, mais d'un autre côté il lui avait déjà proposé de venir chez lui pour une période plus longue. Il prit donc le bus en direction du building où vivait Aizen.

Il arriva rapidement à destination et pénétra dans l'immeuble, le gardien était à son poste et il alla se présenter à lui. Il se doutait que s'il essayait de passer comme ça, il se ferait tout de suite intercepter.

« Bonsoir, je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, un ami d'Aizen Sosuke. Est-ce qu'il me serait possible de monter chez lui ? »

« Vous aviez rendez-vous ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas à son bureau que je veux aller, c'est chez lui. » Le gardien ricana, ce qui embarrassa Ichigo. Il se doutait que d'autres personnes devaient parfois prétendre être amis avec Aizen pour pouvoir le rencontrer, mais lui il l'était vraiment. « Est-ce que vous pourriez l'appeler, s'il vous plait, il vous confirmera qui je suis. » Dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui.

« Comme vous voudrez mais après il faudra partir sans faire d'histoire. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire puisqu'Aizen vous dira que je peux monter. » Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être traité comme ça à chaque fois. Est-ce qu'il avait à ce point l'air d'être indigne d'Aizen.

« Si vous insistez. » Le garda attrapa le combiné et composa le numéro de son employeur. Il craignait un peu de se faire remonter les bretelles pour l'avoir dérangé pour rien mais ce gamin insistait tellement. « Aizen Sama, désolé de vous déranger mais un jeune homme du nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki prétend être un de vos amis et désir monter dans votre appartement. Dois-je le raccompagner à la sortie ? »

Il était presque sûr que la réponse serait oui. Son employeur avait l'habitude de ramener des trainées chez lui et de les larguer le lendemain. Pourtant il y en avait tout de même qui essayaient de prolonger leur liaison, comme ce gamin. Ichigo aussi eut un moment de doute devant l'air confiant du gardien. Et si Aizen le trouvait lourd à débarquer comme ça sans prévenir. Mais il comprit vite qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire en voyant le visage du gardien pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'Aizen lui répondait.

« Pardonnez-moi Aizen Sama. Je ne savais pas. Je pensais… Non, bien sûr vous avez raison, je ne suis pas là pour penser. Je suis désolé, je fais monter votre ami immédiatement. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher. « Veuillez m'excuser Kurosaki Sama. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit Ichigo mal à l'aise.

« Aizen Sama m'a demandé de vous faire monter jusqu'à son bureau car il ne m'est pas possible d'accéder à l'étage de son appartement, il est le seul à avoir la clé pour débloquer le bouton de l'ascenseur qui permet d'y monter. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plait. » Il le conduisit alors jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l'avant dernier étage, qui le conduisit au bureau d'Aizen.

A peine arrivé, il vit Aizen qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Il semblait étonné et inquiet de le voir arriver comme ça.

« Ichigo, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » Etait-il donc si transparent ?

« Tu n'étais encore jamais venu me voir de façon spontanée, et même si ça me fait plaisir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose. En plus là, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

« Je suis désolé de venir t'embêter comme ça. »

« Non, tu ne m'embête absolument pas, au contraire, je suis content que tu viennes me voir quand tu as des problèmes. Attends on va monter à l'appartement pour être plus tranquille. » En effet, les bureaux de Kaname et Gin étant adjacents au sien, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'un d'eux vienne les interrompre. Lui et Ichigo remontèrent donc dans l'ascenseur et Aizen sortit sa clé pour accéder au dernier étage.

« Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe. » Dit-il doucement à Ichigo une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi quelques jours ? Juste le temps de trouver autre chose. Je ne te dérangerais pas, je te le promets. » Demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux, il repensait à l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec son père.

« Tu peux rester chez moi aussi longtemps que tu veux, tu le sais. » Répondit Aizen en prenant Ichigo dans ses bras. « Attends. » Ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa commode à l'entrée et d'en sortir une paire de clés. « Tiens, ce sont les doubles des clés de l'ascenseur et de la porte d'entrée. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te les donner et, aux vues des circonstances, je pense que c'est le bon moment. »

« Aizen, je… Merci. » Ichigo était très ému, il était toujours tellement gentil avec lui. Il sentait vraiment qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas emmené d'affaires ? »

« Non, je suis parti si précipitamment que je n'y ai même pas pensé. »

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

« Mon père m'a dit des choses horribles. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il pense de moi, je n'ai plus du tout envie d'y retourner. »

« Vous vous êtes disputé ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est… Mon père s'est imaginé des trucs ridicules après qu'il ait appris que tu avais changé tes plans concernant notre quartier. »

« Oh, tu sais ça alors. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu l'apprennes tu sais. » Mentit-il.

« Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis comme ça ? »

« Tu ne le devine pas ? C'est pour toi, bien sûr. Si les choses avaient continuées comme ça, tôt ou tard les problèmes de ton père seraient venus se mettre entre nous, et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. »

« Aizen… » dit simplement Ichigo, trop ému pour pouvoir continuer. Il se rapprocha d'Aizen et l'embrassa. Il avait vraiment fait tout ça pour lui et en plus il lui avait fait faire un double des clés pour qu'il puisse venir quand il voulait. Les insultes de son père semblaient encore plus ridicules face à la gentillesse et à la prévenance de son amant. « Je crois que je t'aime. » Avoua-t-il.

« Ichigo. » Répondit Aizen dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser à son tour et de le serrer d'avantage contre lui. « Si tu le pense vraiment, alors reste plus que pour quelques jours. Reste vivre ici avec moi, tu veux bien ? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à déposer des baisers dans son cou.

« Je ne sais pas… c'est tellement… rapide. » Parvint-il à prononcer entre deux gémissements. Aizen arrivait toujours à lui faire perdre la tête.

« Tu sais, je comprends que tu ais refusé la première fois que je t'en ai parlé. Mais la situation a changé maintenant, non. Allez dit oui. » Insista-t-il tout en entreprenant de débarrasser Ichigo de ses vêtements, à commencer par son blazer et sa chemise.

« D'accord. » Céda enfin le jeune homme sous l'instance et les caresses d'Aizen.

Aizen conduisit alors Ichigo dans sa chambre et le pressa contre son lit. Il avait réussi, Ichigo était enfin à lui. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir manipulé de cette manière mais il se dit que de toute façon il valait mieux qu'il soit avec lui que chez son père, lui au moins pouvait le protéger plutôt que de le vendre pour rembourser ses dettes. Isshin était vraiment un idiot, la moindre provocation et il s'était tout de suite imaginé son fils comme un débauché. C'était vraiment stupide. D'un côté c'était mal connaitre son propre fils, Ichigo était si innocent, même maintenant couché sous lui, il rougissait comme un vierge pendant qu'il le déshabillait. Et d'un autre côté c'était aussi ne pas comprendre Aizen du tout. Ne pouvait-il donc voir qu'il était fou de son fils ? Comment aurait-il pu laisser qui que ce soit poser la main sur lui. Ichigo était à lui et il tuerait tous ceux qui essaieraient de le toucher. Il laissa ses mains explorer la peau lisse du torse de son jeune amant et lui effleura les tétons qu'il savait sensibles, ce qui effectivement fit gémir Ichigo.

« Tu aimes quand je te touche là, n'est pas ? »

« Oui, Aizen, continu, j'ai envie. »

« Tu me rend fou Ichigo, j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre la tête si je n'entre pas en toi tout de suite. »

« Alors met la moi. Aizen, j'ai envie de te sentir enfoncé bien profondément en moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aizen, il ôta rapidement le pantalon et le boxer d'Ichigo, avant de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. Et de se coucher sur lui en l'écrasant sous son poids. Pourtant Ichigo ne se sentit pas oppressé, il avait besoin de sentir Aizen contre lui, en lui, il voulait qu'il le marque, qu'il lui prouve qu'il était bien là avec lui, pour lui.

« Ça t'a plu de me chauffer, Ichigo ? Maintenant il va falloir que tu assume, il me faudra te prendre au moins toute la nuit et voir ton petit cul débordant de mon sperme pour pouvoir me satisfaire. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Oui, Aizen, s'il te plait, prends moi. »

Aizen était plus qu'heureux d'obéir à cet ordre. Il lubrifia sommairement son membre avant de l'enfoncer dans le corps Ichigo sans plus de préparation. Ichigo n'eut pas vraiment mal, il en avait trop envie, il pouvait vraiment bien le sentir coulisser en lui, c'était bon. Il avait l'impression qu'Aizen le marquait. Le yakuza entama un rythme effréné à l'intérieur de son amant. Il avait tout le reste de la nuit pour être tendre et le consoler comme il fallait, mais là il voulait simplement le posséder, il voulait faire comprendre à Ichigo qu'il lui appartenait. Lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme approchait de l'orgasme, il stoppa ses mouvements.

« Aizen, continu, s'il te plait. Ne t'arrête pas. » Supplia-t-il en bougeant son bassin pour tenter de s'empaler sur Aizen, mais ce dernier maintint fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Tu veux que je continu ? Tu veux que je te fasse prendre ton pied ? »

« Oui, oui, je t'en prie, Aizen Sama, défonce-moi. »

« Si tu veux que je continu alors dit moi que tu m'aime, dit moi que tu es à moi. Dis-le ! » Ordonna-t-il en lui donnant un violent coup de rein avant de stopper de nouveau ses mouvements.

« Oui, je t'aime Aizen, je suis à toi. » Et il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Aizen se remit à bouger et accéléra son rythme à l'intérieur de son amant, il le défonçait comme il le lui avait demandé. Il porta ses lèvres au cou d'Ichigo et le lui suça. Il voulait qu'il ait un suçon, une marque, qu'il la voit lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent tenir plus longtemps et Ichigo éjacula sur leurs torses tandis qu'Aizen répandit ce qui lui sembla être des litres de semences à l'intérieur de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'Aizen ne se retire de son corps et se couche à côté de lui. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le ventre et se laissa caresser le dos par son amant. Aizen était très attentionné, il le caressait, le couvrait de baisers, lui susurrait des mots doux. C'était exactement ce dont Ichigo avait besoin. Puis l'avocat passa sa main entre ses fesses et caressa son petit trou avant de lui enfoncer son doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ichigo qui commençait de nouveau à être excité.

« Mon sperme est en train de s'échapper de toi. Je veux qu'il reste à l'intérieur, je veux que tu me sentes en toi même lorsque je me suis retiré. » Expliqua-t-il en obligea le liquide à retourner à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

« Tu as encore envie, c'est ça ? »

« Toi aussi non ? Je serais tendre cette fois, tu verras, tu vas aimer. » Il se coucha une nouvelle fois sur son amant et le pénétra par derrière.

« J'ai aussi aimé tout à l'heure, tu sais. J'aime toujours ce que tu me fais que ce soit brutal ou tendre. » Avoua-t-il tandis qu'Aizen commençait à le ramoner. Cette confession toucha Aizen tout en l'excitant davantage.

« Ichigo, je te promet que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu restes avec moi. »

Aizen prit Ichigo plusieurs fois cette nuit-là en étant extrêmement tendre comme s'il voulait compenser le fait de l'avoir manipulé. Il ne le regrettait pas, bien sûr, mais il fallait que ça vaille le coup pour Ichigo aussi. Le jeune homme, lui, se demandait comment allait se passer leur vie à deux mais décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter avant le lendemain matin. A cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'abandonner à Aizen.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à latufortuna, BigLoolie, DidiineOokami, Ninie-sanNote, brany et Ondie-Yoko pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Ichigo se sentit beaucoup mieux le lendemain, même s'il était très fatigué. Aizen avait été formidable avec lui. Bien sûr, il était triste par rapport à son père mais, en même temps, il était heureux d'avoir Aizen à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever ce matin, il aurait voulu rester au lit avec son amant mais il devait aller en cours. Il se résolut donc à sortir du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Aizen. Il se doutait que le tirer du sommeil signifierait voir toutes ses belles résolutions voler en éclats et laisser l'avocat le convaincre de passer toute la journée à coucher ensemble. Aizen semblait vraiment insatiable lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, ce qui ne gênait absolument pas Ichigo, mais ils avaient tous les deux des obligations. Aizen devait aller travailler et Ichigo devait suivre ses cours. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il fut surpris en se regardant dans la glace de voir un énorme suçon dans son cou. Il était persuadé qu'Aizen l'avait fait exprès. Leurs ébats de la veille lui avait fait comprendre à quel point Aizen voulait le posséder et le marquer. Cela non plus il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il allait falloir trouver un moyen de camoufler ce suçon. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer au lycée comme ça. Il prit d'abord sa douche puis se mit à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible de cacher la marque qu'Aizen lui avait laissée. Il finit par mettre la main sur une boite de pansements et appliquât le plus gros sur son suçon. Ça avait, au moins, le mérite de tout cacher, il lui suffirait d'esquiver les questions concernant le pansement. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre pour récupérer ses vêtements et vit qu'Aizen n'était plus dans le lit. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Rassuré que l'avocat soit toujours dans l'appartement, il remit son pantalon et chercha un moment sa chemise et son blaser avant de se souvenir en rougissant qu'Aizen les lui avait enlevés la veille dans l'entrée. Il quitta la chambre et pénétra dans la cuisine.

« Tu essais déjà de m'exciter en te promenant devant moi torse nu ? Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. » Lui lança Aizen depuis la table de la cuisine où il l'observait du œil lubrique.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais si je suis comme ça, c'est parce qu'hier un pervers n'a pas pu attendre d'être dans la chambre pour m'arracher ma chemise. » Répliqua Ichigo qui ramassa ladite chemise avant de l'enfiler.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu protester hier soir. Et je dois t'avouer qu'il ne me déplairait pas de te l'enlever une nouvelle fois. »

« Tu devras attendre ce soir dans ce cas car je dois aller au lycée aujourd'hui. »

« Quel dommage ! Mais j'espère que tu sauras récompenser ma patience. A force d'attendre toute la journée, il se pourrait que je devienne fou de désir et que je te prenne toute la nuit à peine auras tu franchi la porte d'entrée. »

« Tu ne m'as déjà pas laissé beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi en forme après une nuit pareille ? »

« C'est toi qui me met dans cet état. Je te l'ai dit, tu me rends fou. »

« Arrêtes. » Ordonna timidement Ichigo en rougissant.

« Ça va décidément être dur de patienter, tu sais que ça m'excite de te voir rougir comme ça. »

« J'ai l'impression que tout t'excite Aizen. »

« Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. » Ichigo se mit à rougir encore plus après ce commentaire.

« Aizen, je voulais encore te remercier pour hier soir et pour me laisser vivre avec toi. » Lâcha Ichigo en redevenant sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. C'est moi qui suis content que tu viennes habiter ici. D'ailleurs à quelle heure tu finis ? On pourrait aller manger quelque part avant de rentrer, si ça te tente. »

« Je finis à quatre mais je dois aller chez moi avant qu'on puisse aller quelque part. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'on se rejoigne après. »

« Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? » Demanda Aizen, en redevenant soudain sérieux. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus y retourner. C'est ici chez toi, maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais il faut bien que je prenne mes affaires, hier je suis parti précipitamment et je n'ai rien emporté. »

« Je t'achèterais de nouvelles affaires, alors n'y va pas. » Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'Ichigo revoit son père et qu'ils se réconcilient.

« Même si j'acceptai, ce qui n'est pas le cas, il faut aussi que je récupère mes cours et, ça, ça ne se rachète pas. »

« D'accord mais je préférais que tu évites de parler à ton père quand tu y seras, en fait il vaudrait sous doute mieux que tu t'y rendes accompagné d'un de mes hommes, comme Gin. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lui parle ? » Demanda Ichigo, étonné.

« Tu m'as dit qu'hier vous vous étiez disputé à cause de moi, que ton père t'avait dit des choses horribles et que c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais plus le voir. Alors imagine comment il réagirait si tu lui disais qu'on va vivre ensemble. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de violent. »

« Peut-être mais moi ça me rassurerait si tu pouvais éviter de le voir. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? » Demanda gentiment Aizen. Ichigo lui sourit tendrement, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'Aizen s'inquiète autant pour lui.

« Si ça peut te rassurer alors d'accord. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir après les horreurs qu'il m'a dites hier. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu croire… » Il ne voulait pas prononcer ces mots, il ne voulait même plus y penser.

« C'est parce que c'est un idiot. C'est vrai, il faut être stupide pour croire que tu pourrais coucher comme ça avec plein de types. C'est vraiment mal te connaitre. » Dit Aizen, trop heureux de conforter Ichigo dans la piètre opinion qu'il avait de son père.

« Oui, c'est… » Ichigo s'arrêta net. « Comment tu sais que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Le silence imprégna la pièce. Aizen compris qu'il avait commis une erreur. En effet, le jeune homme ne lui avait pas rapporté les propos de son père, il lui avait seulement dit que celui-ci s'était imaginé des choses les concernant. Évidemment, Aizen savait très bien ce qu'Isshin avait reproché à son fils puisque c'était lui qui avait implanté ces doutes dans son esprit, mais ça Ichigo n'était pas censé le découvrir.

« Je… Euh… Tu l'as sous-entendu. »

« Non, mon père aurait pu croire n'importe quoi, comme par exemple que j'avais couché avec toi pour que tu arranges ses affaires mais… »

« Mais ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, or vous vous êtes disputé, donc c'était forcément pour quelque chose de plus grave. » Aizen commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, la situation lui échappait.

« Mais toi tu sais précisément de quoi il m'a accusé parce que c'est toi qui… »

« Non. » Aizen se rapprocha d'Ichigo et le serra contre lui.

Le jeune homme ne fit rien pour se dégager mais il ne lui rendit pas non plus son étreinte. Il était simplement sous le choc. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aizen lui avait fait ça ?

« Ichigo, je t'aime. » Dit Aizen désespérément. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis ces mots dans la bouche de ton père. Je ne l'ai pas obligé à t'insulter, il l'a fait tout seul. C'est parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi. Il ne te respecte pas. Il est faible. La preuve, il n'est même pas capable de te protéger. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne m'a pas protégé de toi quand tu es venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Tu crois vraiment que ce jour-là tu valais mieux que lui. Tu as profité du pouvoir que tu avais sur lui pour te glisser dans mon lit. »

« Mais moi je t'aime, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Moi, je peux te protéger et contrairement à lui je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te blesser. »

« Tu viens de le faire. »

« Non tu as juste ouvert les yeux sur ton père. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est faible et s'il ne te respecte pas. »

« Lâche-moi, Aizen. Je dois partir. » Dit calmement Ichigo mais on pouvait sentir de la colère dans sa voix.

« Non, Ichigo, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. »

« Je dois aller au lycée alors lâche moi. » Cette fois, Ichigo haussa le ton.

« Seulement si tu promets de revenir ce soir. Ichigo… » Aizen embrassa le jeune homme dans le cou et le serra plus fort. Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui. « Promet moi que tu vas revenir. » Ichigo ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire mais il sentit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de lui dire non.

« D'accord. » Répondit-il.

« J'ai ta parole ? » Demanda Aizen suspicieux.

« Oui, maintenant laisse-moi y aller. » Aizen desserra son étreinte et le jeune homme s'éloigna de son amant, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Aizen l'interpella au moment où il allait sortir.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. » Ichigo quitta l'appartement la tête pleine de questions.

Il y pensa toute la journée. Comment Aizen avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il avait toujours su qu'il était louche, mais maintenant il avait l'impression d'apercevoir son autre visage. Que savait il vraiment de lui ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment rester avec lui maintenant qu'il savait la vérité ? D'une certaine façon, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir, ne pas voir cette autre facette de sa personnalité. Ça aurait sans doute était plus simple, mais alors leur relation aurait été basée sur un mensonge, et il n'avait pas non plus envie de ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Le plus logique aurait été de quitter Aizen maintenant. Cet homme l'avait manipulé et l'avait éloigné de sa famille. Mais l'idée de ne plus le revoir lui faisait mal dans la poitrine et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ses amis s'étaient d'ailleurs inquiétés pour lui, ils pouvaient voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ichigo aurait voulu se confier à eux mais c'était difficile de tout leur révéler. Les dettes de son père, Aizen, son homosexualité, cela faisait beaucoup de révélations et il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont ils réagiraient face à tout ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne vers qui il pensait pouvoir se tourner et qui pourrait l'aider, d'autant plus que la personne en question connaissait Aizen. Il prit donc la décision d'aller voir Urahara et se rendit chez lui après les cours.

En arrivant chez le marchand, Ichigo fut accueilli par Tessa qui le conduisit à l'arrière-boutique où il faisait l'inventaire.

« Ichigo, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas venu plus tôt. » Dit-il en le voyant rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je pensais, qu'après m'avoir croisé ce fameux soir, tu serais curieux de savoir ce que j'avais à dire sur ton petit ami. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? »

« Je… »

« Tu ne voulais pas savoir, n'est-ce pas. Tu avais peur que je te pousse à t'éloigner de lui. Et tu avais raison. Mais qu'est ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ? »

« Il… Il m'a manipulé. Et pas seulement moi, papa aussi. Quand je l'ai compris on s'est disputé et maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. »

« J'ai demandé à ton père comment tu avais fait pour te retrouver entre les griffes d'Aizen Sosuke mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre, j'en conclus que c'est sa faute et qu'il a honte. » Voyant qu'Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler, Urahara repris la parole. « Ton père a beaucoup changé depuis la mort de ta mère, en particulier avec toi parce que tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à Masaki. »

« Je sais mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi. Il est froid et distant, et il l'était déjà avant qu'Aizen ne débarque dans nos vies. »

« Ton père souffre beaucoup, il ne s'est pas encore remis de la mort de celle qu'il aimait tant, et cette souffrance le rend méchant et égoïste, comme un animal blessé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais essaye de lui laisser du temps. Il t'aime tu sais, il a juste besoin de panser ses blessures et de dire adieu à ta mère. »

« Je sais et j'essaye de ne pas lui en vouloir, ni pour sa façon de se comporter avec moi ni pour ce qui s'est passé avec Aizen. Et puis sans ça, je ne serais pas avec Aizen aujourd'hui, alors ce serait stupide de lui faire des reproches. »

« Donc tu penses toujours que c'est une bonne chose pour toi d'être avec lui ? »

« Non ! Peut-être… Je ne sais plus. » Urahara observa attentivement son filleul.

« Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas, et ce malgré le fait d'avoir découvert son vrai visage. »

« Je ne sais pas quel est son vrai visage. Avec moi il est toujours tellement gentil et prévenant. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me mente dans ses moments là, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a manipulés comment ça, papa et moi. Je me dis que si toi tu me parles de ce que tu sais sur lui, ça m'aidera à décider ce que je veux faire. »

« Peut-être que ça t'aiderai, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas la possibilité de t'en parler. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? C'est pour ça que tu as fait tous ces sous-entendus à la soirée. Pour que je vienne te poser des questions. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'y répondre à présent ? »

« Parce qu'Aizen est venu avant toi et a acheté mon silence. »

« Pardon ? Il a fait ça ? » Ichigo se sentit encore plus désemparé, Aizen ne lui faisait décidément pas confiance, il ne se confiait pas à lui, le manipulait et ne voulait qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit sur lui. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Il lui avait affirmé que oui, mais maintenant Ichigo avait des doutes.

« Je pense qu'il a tout simplement peur que tu veuilles le quitter si tu en savait trop sur lui. »

Ichigo resta silencieux, il comprenait ce que sous-entendait le marchant. Est-ce qu'Aizen était quelqu'un de si horrible que ça ? Il avait toujours du mal à y croire. Même si c'était un manipulateur, il n'avait encore rien fait de bien terrible devant lui. Il voulait continuer à croire en Aizen. Urahara pouvait lire la détresse sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il poussa un soupir.

« Tu sais, je connais Aizen depuis longtemps et je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il se soit attaché à quelqu'un de cette manière. Même si tu voulais le quitter, je ne crois pas qu'il te laisserait partir. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux t'aider à te cacher car, ne t'y trompe pas, ce sera sans doute la seule manière de lui échapper. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne finisse par se lasser de toi. Au début, je croyais que c'est ce qui finirait par arriver, mais maintenant j'en doute. »

« Tu crois qu'il m'aime vraiment ? » Demanda timidement Ichigo au bout d'un certain temps. Il avait compris qu'Aizen n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et qu'il était prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, y compris le manipuler. Mais malgré ça, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Et si Aizen l'aimait lui aussi, alors il pouvait lui pardonner et essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ressent Aizen. Honnêtement, jusqu'ici je l'avais toujours cru incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. »

« Bien sûr qu'il en est capable ! » S'exclama Ichigo indigné. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Aizen n'était peut-être pas parfait mais ce n'était pas non plus un monstre tout de même.

« Tu vas retourner auprès de lui n'est-ce pas ? » Urahara pouvait voir qu'Ichigo n'était pas prêt à renoncer à son histoire avec Aizen.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, et puis, je lui promis de revenir pour qu'on parle. »

« J'aurais préféré que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un sociopathe. » Dit Urahara découragé.

« Aizen n'est pas… »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu dois t'en douter à présent, non ? »

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Dit simplement Ichigo qui ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage.

Il quitta rapidement la boutique et disant au revoir à son parrain. Finalement il ne l'avait pas du tout aidé. Il avait juste dit du mal d'Aizen. Et même si tout cela était vrai, ça ne changeait rien à ses sentiments pour lui. Plus il repensait à ce qu'avait fait Aizen et plus il lui trouvait des excuses. Après tout, il avait raison sur un point, il n'avait pas forcé son père à penser et dire toutes ces choses. Isshin n'avait tout simplement pas confiance en lui. Urahara aussi avait raison, il devait lui être difficile d'avoir tous les jours en face de lui le visage d'Ichigo qui lui rappelait tant celui de sa femme. En un sens, c'était mieux qu'il habite ailleurs pendant un temps. Mais devait-il rester vivre chez Aizen ? Nul doute qu'Ishida ou Chad seraient d'accord pour l'héberger. Ne valait-il pas mieux aller chez l'un d'eux ? Cela lui permettrait de réfléchir et de faire un point sur sa relation avec le yakuza. Il prit donc la décision de parler de ce projet avec Aizen.

Il arriva rapidement au bureau d'Aizen et cette fois le gardien ne fit aucun geste pour l'empêcher de monter. Mais il préféra s'arrêter au bureau d'Aizen plutôt qu'à son appartement. Il voulait parler directement avec lui et lui faire part de sa décision. Cependant une fois arrivé, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas lequel des trois bureaux était le sien et il n'y avait aucune indication sur les portes. Il en prit donc une au hasard et ce ne fut pas Aizen qu'il trouva mais son collaborateur, Gin. L'homme à la tête de serpent arborait toujours son éternel petit sourire, même lorsqu'il faisait des photocopies. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit le jeune pénétrer dans son bureau.

« Bonjour, Ichigo Kun, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir taquiner un peu le jeune homme.

« Je suis venu parler à Aizen mais je me suis trompé de bureau. Pourquoi il n'y pas vos noms sur les portes ? »

« Parce qu'on ne reçoit pas nos clients ou collaborateurs ici mais dans la salle de réunion qui se trouve à l'étage d'en dessous et parce qu'on sait lequel est notre bureau. »

« Oh. » Dit simplement Ichigo. Effectivement si personne d'autre ne venait ici, ça n'avait pas de sens de mettre de nom sur les portes.

« Tu es venu faire des cochonneries avec Aizen Taicho sur son bureau. Tousen ne va être content si tu le distrait trop. » Gin voulait s'amuser un peu en voyant le visage embarrassé d'Ichigo. Mais le jeune n'eut pas du tout la réaction qu'il attendait. Inconsciemment il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et regarda par terre, avant de prendre la parole.

« Non, il faut juste que je lui parle. » Répondit Ichigo d'une voix faible.

Le sourire de Gin disparut aussitôt. Il reconnaissait ces clés, c'était celle d'Aizen. Si Ichigo les tenait comme ça, cela signifiait qu'il avait décidé de les lui rendre et ça c'était très mauvais.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, Aizen Taicho a été d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui. Je pense savoir pourquoi à présent. Mais quel qu'ait été l'objet de votre dispute, penses-tu vraiment que lui rendre ses clés soit une bonne idée ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. » Répondit Ichigo en levant les yeux sur Gin. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait être sérieux, il n'était plus en train de sourire, au contraire il semblait assez inquiet.

« Réfléchir à quoi ? Si tu aimes Aizen alors reste avec lui. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Si Aizen m'aimait aussi, alors il ne m'aurait pas menti et manipulé. »

« Alors c'est pour ça. Je suis surpris que tu l'ais découvert. »

« Tu étais au courant, comment ? » Demanda Ichigo suspicieux.

« Bien sûr que je le savais, c'est moi qu'Aizen a envoyé parler à ton père. »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna Ichigo, cet homme osait admettre ça comme ça.

« Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a surpris. Je n'avais jamais vu Aizen faire tant d'efforts pour qui que ce soit. Il est allé jusqu'à changer ses projets professionnels, juste pour te pousser à venir vivre avec lui. C'est étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui a toujours eu horreur de l'intimité. Tu dois avoir une sorte de pouvoir sur lui. »

« Non, je… »

« C'est sans doute pour ça que Tousen ne t'aime pas, il a bien senti l'influence que tu avais sur Aizen. Pour lui, c'est une mauvaise chose, mais moi je n'en suis pas si sûr. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, Aizen Taicho semble plus… disons gentil, enfin c'est relatif, mais il fait plus attention à ses collaborateurs. En tout cas, il les menace beaucoup moins. Mais ce n'est pas tout, d'une certaine manière, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus heureux. Je le connais depuis qu'on est enfant, et je ne l'avais jamais vu heureux. C'était comme si malgré tous ses succès, il n'était jamais satisfait. Je ne voudrais pas le voir redevenir comme ça parce qu'un gamin comme toi lui a brisé le cœur. »

Ichigo pouvait sentir la menace qui se cachait derrière cette dernière phrase mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Ce que lui avait révélé Ichimaru Gin était bien plus important. Est-ce qu'il rendait réellement Aizen heureux ? Si c'était vrai, alors peut-être…

Ce fut le moment que choisit Aizen pour entrer dans le bureau de son bras droit. Son regard se durcit lorsqu'il vit Ichigo et Gin en grande conversation.

« Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau de Gin ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air accusateur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Aizen Taicho, je ne suis pas assez fou pour ne serait-ce que penser à toucher votre petite fraise. » Répondit Gin d'un air amusé. « Je tiens beaucoup trop à mon intégrité physique. »

« Hé, je ne suis pas une fraise, ok ?! » S'exclama Ichigo. Aizen, lui, regarda les deux hommes avec attention et décida que, non, il n'y avait rien entre eux. Effectivement Gin n'était ni fou ni stupide, il ne se risquerait pas à jouer à ça avec lui. Il croisa le regard de Gin et lui fit comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« Bon, je crois que je suis en train de me faire mettre à la porte de mon propre bureau. Alors à bientôt, petite fraise. » Lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard furieux d'Ichigo.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Dans ce cas, tu aurais pu m'attendre à l'appartement. A moins que tu n'aies déjà décidé de ne plus y vivre. » Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas envie de retenir le jeune homme prisonnier mais il le ferait si le valait.

« Je pensais avoir pris ma décision mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr. »

« Alors tu veux rester avec moi ? » demanda Aizen plein d'espoir.

« Ichimaru Gin, ton ami, m'a dit que tu étais plus heureux avec moi. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Le silence régna un moment dans la pièce. Aizen n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier et s'ouvrir à Ichigo de cette façon le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur qu'en se révélant sous son vrai jour, le jeune homme ne veuille plus de lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Avoua-t-il finalement. S'il avait déjà pris la décision de le quitter alors lui dire la vérité était un risque à prendre.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui, je t'aime. »

« Alors je veux bien rester avec toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » S'étonna Aizen. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il l'aime ou non ?

« Moi aussi je t'aime, tu es un enfoiré manipulateur mais je t'aime. Alors puisque nos sentiments sont réciproques, on doit faire des efforts pour mieux se comprendre et pour accepter les défauts de l'autre. Donc je veux bien te pardonner, à condition que tu me promettes d'être plus honnête avec moi et qu'à l'avenir lorsque tu voudras quelque chose tu me le demanderas, plutôt que me manipuler pour l'obtenir, et que tu tiendras compte de mon avis. Est-ce tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire. » Répondit honnêtement Aizen.

« Je ne parle pas de ton travail, je sais qu'il vaut mieux que j'ignore certaines choses et ça ne me dérange pas, mais pour ce qui nous concerne je veux que tu sois honnête. »

« Je te promets de faire des efforts. » Aizen ignorait s'il en était capable mais, pour Ichigo, il était prêt à faire de son mieux.

« Alors, oui, je veux rester avec toi. » Affirma Ichigo déterminé.

Aizen traversa la pièce et pris Ichigo dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Ichigo. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux même si je ne suis pas doué pour ça. »

« Moi aussi je veux te rendre heureux, Aizen. » Répondit le jeune homme. Il était soulagé que les choses se soient arrangées entre eux, d'une certaine manière il sentait qu'ils étaient plus proches à présent.

Aizen le serra plus fort et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il était tellement soulagé que son amant ait choisit de rester avec lui. Ichigo l'aimait vraiment, il était prêt à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Gin, pour avoir fait changer d'avis le jeune homme, il avait eu si peur de perdre son affection. Ses gestes se firent plus pressants, il voulait sentir le corps de son amant contre le sien, il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien là avec lui et qu'il n'allait pas s'évaporer comme dans un rêve.

« Ichigo, j'ai envie. Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui, mais pas ici. Si on le fait dans son bureau, je suis sûr qu'Ichimaru ne manquera pas de le remarquer et qu'il me le rappellera chaque fois que je le verrais. »

« Ça tu peux en être sûr. » Confirma Aizen en riant. « D'accord, montons à l'appartement. »

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent donc de sortir pour prendre l'ascenseur et montèrent à l'étage du dessus. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, Aizen se jeta sur Ichigo et lui enleva ses vêtements en un temps record. Cela ne gêna absolument le jeune homme qui entreprit de manière très enthousiaste de débarrasser, lui aussi, Aizen de ses habits. Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement nus et Aizen se délecta du corps de son jeune amant. Il voulait Ichigo encore plus violemment que d'habitude, il fallait qu'il le prenne, qu'il le sente autour de son membre, qu'il le possède entièrement. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de le perdre se ressentait dans leurs ébats. Il coucha Ichigo sur le sol dans l'entrée de son appartement, il ne pouvait pas attendre d'atteindre la chambre, il le voulait tout de suite. Rapidement il retira du lubrifiant de la poche de sa veste, qui se trouvait désormais sur le sol, et répandit du liquide sur son sexe avant de pénétrer le corps de son amant qui lui aussi n'attendait que ça. Son rythme était effréné et Ichigo savait qu'il aurait mal le lendemain matin, mais il savait aussi qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Il se rendait enfin compte que l'idée de quitter Aizen l'avait autant abattue que ce dernier. Il était heureux qu'Ichimaru Gin ait réussit à le faire changer d'avis. Mais en toute honnêteté, il n'avait attendu que ça toute la journée, un signe qui l'encouragerait à rester aux côtés de l'avocat.

« Tu m'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ? » Demanda Aizen au bord de la jouissance.

« Oui, je t'aime Aizen, toi aussi tu me fais perdre la tête. » Avoua-t-il avant de jouir violemment entre leurs corps.

Aizen ne tint pas plus longtemps et se déversa dans le jeune homme. Il se coucha alors sur Ichigo et le serra contre lui. Il se sentait heureux et rassuré, Ichigo l'aimait vraiment et ils allaient vivre ensemble. Il espérait que les choses iraient bien entre eux à présent. Tous les deux avaient hâte de voir comment allait se passer leur vie à deux.


End file.
